Worlds Collision
by LifeOfTheLost
Summary: Two sisters from the real world have a dream. That dream turns into a reality. Kind of... Kaia and Kurisutaru leave their old lives behind as they are transported to the world of Hunter X Hunter. They will face new dangers and new enemies, creating new plot twists gaining new friends. Everything's all fine and dandy, but what happens when they face danger? KurapikaXOC/KilluaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Worlds Collision belongs to LifeOfTheLost.

I am writing this story with my sister, so, lets begin….

* * *

Jazz's POV

"Awww, its like, nine-o-clock…" I stretched back and looked at my sister, Crystal. She was obsessing over her hair in the mirror.

"... Does my hair look ok?" She innocently asked. I sat back up and glared at her.

"Did you even hear me?"

"Did you hear me?" She asked sarcastically, and I frowned and pushed her over.

"Your hair looks fine, does it really matter?"

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR" She turned around and glomped me. I squirmed away from the sisterly/deadly embrace.

"NUUU LEMME GO!" I clawed at the green carpet like a cat, desperately trying to escape.

"Never!" Suddenly, her whole mood and voice changed into a sinister hugging version of our favorite anime badguy, Hisoka. "Nummy, you're soooo kawaii!" Okayyy, that was creepy…. I froze and shivered. Slowly, I situated myself so I could see her.

"Killua is kawaii!" I smirked, and she pulled away, her blue eyes flashing.

"Kurapika is wayyyyy more kawaii!" She crossed her arms and looked back at the mirror, then stroked back her blonde hair.

"Kurapika could never compare to The Killua." I looked in the mirror at my own reflection and compared myself to my sister. She was prettier. That wasn't right….. She ground her teeth at my statement.

"Kurapika has the best ability ever. He has chains." Crystal held out her hand, showing all five fingers.

"Excuse me, Killua is an assassin! AND he uses yo yo's! You can't beat that!" I nodded my head and brushed back a strand of my ridiculously curly brown hair. She reached over and grabbed my cheeks, pulling them apart like a creepy grandma would.

"Kurapika had chains first. And he has 5 of them!" She bragged. She had a sad life, thinking Kurapika was better than Killua…..

"So? Killua doesn't need 5 yo yo's. He only needs 2! He doesn't even need them, but he's awesome enough to use them. Boom! You just got beat!"

"Sooo he uses items he doesn't need? Kurapika has every chain for a reason baka!"

"Well… uh…. Um…. I…" Oh shoot. I didn't know what to say. Stupid useless brain!

"See? You can't even come back with something else."

"Killua doesn't need me to say anything! He's cool enough you just have to watch him! All arguments are invalid and my logic is flawless!" I crossed my arms and closed my light blue eyes.

"Yeah, you always say that when you lose. Which is like, every time." She was right, and I hated it. So much, I would deny the truth.

"I do not! Anyway, if Killua fought Kurapika, Killua would win, hands down." I glared at her and thought, once again, she has green streaks in her eyes… Like a creepy multi colored eyed monster… Of doom….

"That depends on the point in the Kurapika learns how to use his chains, he could beat Killua. He took down a spider. Uvogin, to be exact. Then he totally hunted down the rest of the spiders! He captured their leader! Has Killua managed that?" She thought she was smart.

"Um, Kurapika wouldn't have been able to do what he did if he hadn't met Gon and Killua, who helped him later. Duh!"

"How in the world does that affect anything? One, Kurapika didn't have any help when he took down Uvogin. And if we're speaking of Gon and Killua helping, Killua is the definition of Gon helping."

"So he likes to follow Gon around, is that so bad?"

"He doesn't like to follow Gon around, dude, he like, has too. Killua wouldn't even be the Killua you know and love if it weren't for Gon."

"So Gon's awesome. We already knew that, and just for your information, I would still love Killua even if he never met Gon!"

"But then you could never fantasize about him, because he would kill you if he met you."

"Love can make people change." I stated.

"Love wouldn't have the chance." She retorted

"You know what? Sometimes, you really annoy me!"

"Why? Because I always win and you always lose?"

"No! It's because…. Um… I had a thought a second ago…. But it poofed…."

"Woah. You had a thought? Did it hurt?"

"What? No! You'll hurt soon enough though!"

"Why?"

"Dude, you just like, destroyed my empty threat."

"What threat?"

"GRRR I'm DONE WITH YOU!" I stood up and turned away from my most annoying sister as another voice interjected in our beautiful argument.

"Girls! Time for bed!" It was my dad. I looked back at Crystal.

"G'night Sis, see ya in the morning…" I smiled at her.

"You know you're gonna kill me one day, right?" She asked.

"What? How? I just told you to have a good night…" I was genuinely confused.

"Your brainlessness will infiltrate me."

"Hey!" She stood up and swiftly left the room, attempting to look cool while doing so. FAIL! I sighed and walked over to my room, patting my dog on the head as I plopped on the bed, not bothering to change. I looked at my clock and grinned. Inwardly chanting, 'let me dream about Killua Zoldyck. Let me dream about Killua Zoldyck' over and over again. I was told that you could control your dreams that way, so I was going to make it work. I didn't really notice when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew was that my whole body ached. It felt like I was sitting on a hard wooden floor for the longest time. I blinked open my eyes and smiled. IT WORKED! Everything around me was animated, which was AWESOME!

"Sweet." I whispered, but then something behind me shifted. It felt like an actual body. What? Dreams don't have feelings. I slowly turned to look at the mysterious object/person. The creature looked exactly like my sister, but, you know, animated. Her blond hair was lighter and fell softly to her sides, and her face was still shaped like it would be in real life. A HUGE sword was slung on her back, and the sheath was a light whitish blue. Her outfit was…. Strange…. Light blue, with darker blue hearts designs on the sides and on small chains connecting to her belt. I poked the person.

"Kurisutaru?" What? Did I just say ' Kurisutaru?' I meant to say Crystal…. That was weird… "Kuri… Kur- Kurisu- KURISUTARU! WHY CAN'T I SAY YOUR NAME?" And I could feel…. Like, I could feel the cold air rushing through my hair, and I could smell. You can't smell in dreams! It was salty, I guess, and the dream was confusing me. Dreams are NEVER confusing until you wake up. They make sense when you dream them. My… Sister? Opened her eyes. They were a light glossy blue. Very good animation, I must say.

"Kaia?" She gave off a confused look. Who was Kaia?

"Um, are you alive?" I asked. This was a common question.

"No, I'm dead. Obviously." O.k, it was my sister.

"Oh, thats a relief then." I commented, closing my eyes and lifting up my arm in defence to her oncoming slap…. That never came. I opened another eye and stared at her. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?... Who are you? Why did I say 'Kaia?'" She seemed extremely confused, and I frowned.

"I'm obviously your animated sister and you are in my dream." I looked at my outfit and almost cried. I looked terrible. My outfit was stupid. STUPID DREAM! It was a pink purple that clung to my waist and chest like a tight vest, and I was even wearing a skirt. I had these crazy lace gloves that stretched up my arm, and one of my tights were the same lace. The other was plain black with a boot that went up to knee. On the laced leg, the boot went halfway up my calf.

"I'm in your dream? Ok, but thats so not cool. You should be in my dream." She stated calmly, her AMAZING blue eyes never leaving my face. I frowned. I looked from my horrible outfit to her awesome one. Maybe I was in her dream?

"OH MY GOSH! Maybe I am in your dream! How does that work?" I brought a finger to my chin to think, but then frowned again. My fingernails were painted! NO! They weren't even all the same color!

"... Ok." She seemed calm, and composed, the exact opposite of me. I narrowed my eyes and poked her forehead. Maybe this wasn't a dream at all! Maybe this was like those random Fanfictions I had read about people being sucked into the anime world. I would see it this hurt her.

"Does this hurt?" I asked, continuously poking her forehead. She just blinked, not saying anything. "This isn't a dream, is it, WE'RE IN AN ANIME!" I cried out, dramatically staring at the sky as if it held all the answers I was looking for.

"Kaia, I have weird dreams. Remember that one about balloon people jumping off the Eiffel Tower while I organized orange broccoli and carrots?" She still had that calm look, which was totally killing my dramatic moment, so I glared at her.

"How would you even remember that if we were in a dream?" Unbeknownst to me, we were attracting the attention of the other people on the ship we were on with all of our *Cough cough* 'my' yelling.

"Maybe this is a continuation of that dream?" She replied calmly. I began planning on hunting down calmness and killing it.

"Do you see any Eiffel Towers around here?" I gestured to the scenery around us and noticed that we were, in fact, on a boat. That would explain the swaying.

She started looking around, mumbling,"Orange broccoli here? No, orange broccoli here?" Yep. She was a weird one. She froze suddenly, the started yanking my arm repeatedly. "OHMYGOSHOMYGOSHOHMYGOSH" She repeated this as well, quite a few times I must add, before I saw what she was looking at. Kurapika. No way. THE Kurapika was staring at us with a very…. Interested? Look on his face.

"HE'S LOOKING AT ME!" She started hyperventilating and I shook her shoulders.

"Get it together! He will never fall for you if you act like a creepy fangirl!" That seemed to wake her from her 'stage' and she panted heavily as she looked back over to him and offered a weak smile. Someone suddenly blocked out the sun, which I had never even noticed before hand, and Crystal frowned.

"Hi! Are you Ok?" It was GON! AWESOME! He bent down and looked at my sister in the face.

"She's fine, just having a completely normal hyperventilation attack. No reason to be worried." I smiled at him and patted Crystal on the back, urging her to say something.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of her blue lips. Thats right. They were blue. It matched the outfit though….

"Thats good then! I'm Gon!" I know that! I thought to myself, grinning. Wow. He was extremely cute in real life. Real life? Was this real life? I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but a sudden jingling popped out in the bag conveniently placed next to me. Woah! It was the Hunter X Hunter theme song! The one from the first few, or many, episodes. It was the one from the 2011 version, woah, I was in the 2011 version! Anther sound went off in the blue bag next to my sister. Oh yeah, phone! I reached inside my black bag and pulled out a small phone, then opened it. I blinked as I read the small words printed on the screen.

"Congratulations…" I read aloud. "You have been included in this experiment I have conducted. _Who is I?_ In this world, you're name is Kaia. Your sister's name is Kurisutaru." I paused, stopped reading, then hit my forehead. Gon was being ignored as of this moment. "That explains why I called you Kurisutaru!" I said as I shoved my sister, who was reading her own AWESOME light blue phone with dark blue hearts and golden trimmings…. Not fair. Mine looked stupid. It was purple with weird red flower designs. I looked back at the screen and read silently.

'You are in the world of Hunter X Hunter, and have been given the necessary materials to survive.' My sister suddenly started ripping stuff out of her bag and exclaimed loudly,

"Yes! My shampoo and conditioner were included!" Yes, she absolutely _couldn't_ survive without her shampoo and conditioner. I hoped some of that stuff was in my bag also…. Gon seemed confused, so I just nodded and looked back at my phone.

'Rules you must abide by. DO NOT change the plot. DO NOT tell the characters about your real world until they are ready. DO enjoy yourself. DO NOT die. If you die, you will immediately be sent back to your original world, which is currently paused. When you die, you will resume your life as it was. Have fun!'

"Sweet! I'm still 17!" 'Kurisutaru' exclaimed, and I jerked and stared at her.

"Where did you find that?"

"Uh, under 'character', DUH!" She made a stupid face to mock me and I spit my tongue at her, then quickly scanned through my information.

"WHAT! I'M 12?" I cried, looking at my sister. That was a loss of three years on my part. "How come you get to stay 17?" She just gave off a cheesy grin.

"Who always wins, Kaia?" She smirked again and kept looking through her bag as I pouted. Then a certain forgotten someone was suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, Gon!"

"Hai?" He said, having a 'determined to understand what we were talking about' look on his face.

"I guess I'm Kaia." I said, turning to my own bag and shifting through it. Guess what? I had shampoo and conditioner. Whoopdeedoo. I also had a bar of soap. That was satisfying. Lets see, there was some money, some pencils, some pens, a picture of my animated sister and some other strange girl with brown hair, and candy! Finally! A necessary material I needed to survive! To make it even better, it was chocolate! YES! There were also fake cat ears! This was like, the best survival material ever. I put them on immediately, and I looked over to Kurisutaru to see that she had her own set. There was also a mirror. I picked it up, figuring I had better see what I looked like, and dropped it. The person in the mirror wasn't me. It looked wrong. The hair was so dark, it was almost black, end the eyes were light brown with a red tint. I had blue eyes, yet the person in the mirror had brown. The mirror shattered as it hit the ground.

"Seven years of bad luck!" Kurisutaru mentioned in a singsong voice while staring in her own mirror. I quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face me.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?" I asked/ordered. She blinked, before lifting up her own mirror to show me.

"You look like that." She said it so calmly, and I was seriously contemplating to murder calmness. Or my sister…. One or the other. I reached for the mirror and she yanked it to herself and protectively shielded it from my grasp. "No!" She stated, as if talking to a naughty dog. "Mine. I need that." I frowned and pulled away from her. Then I turned to Gon.

"What do I look like?" I asked, much less angry than before. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, you have blackish brown hair and reddish brown eyes….. Why?" I sighed in defeat and squeezed my face.

"Not fair! How come you get to keep your face?" I asked Kurisutaru. I was just gonna call her Kuri. Or Sutaru. Or Taru. One of them….

"Hm." She smirked, which was not cool. At all. I looked at Gon.

"Even Gon is cuter than I am…" I complained and he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you both look cute!" He said after a short time and my sister gained stars-literally- in her unfairly awesome blue eyes.

"Awwww" She cooed, "That's sooo sweet." I raised an eyebrow at her and nudged her side, hoping she noticed that a certain blond haired anime boy was still watching. I leaned over and whispered,

"Kurapika's still watching you~" I snickered as her entire face matched a tomato's. She averted her gaze around Gon and over to Kurapika, who was, in fact, still watching, and she squealed.

"AHH!" She seemed embarrassed with the fact that she just star eyed someone else while he was watching, so she quickly brushed off her clothes. She got busy looking at her phone, so I smiled again at Gon.

"Thanks for the compliment, but-" I was cut off.

"Excuse us, Gon." Taru said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Yep. I was gonna call her Taru.

"Hey! Taru, that was mean!"

"Look at this." She completely just ignored what I said. She instead pointed at her phone. "The people we are actually existed. They're all real. There was an actual Kurisutaru and Kaia, who were sisters, and they were going to die. We just took their place." She said that calmly, which infuriated me to no end, but I did my best to pay attention to what she was saying.

"So, we're fakers?"

"They actually have a family here and everything. These people, Kurisutaru and Kaia, actually exist in this world and were apparently never in the anime or manga."

"So, how are we gonna play this off?" I asked. I knew that she was the thinker.

"..." She looked at her phone and made a strange humming sound. "Lets say that…. We lost our memory. We don't remember our past -at all- which, is partially true. Because we don't know our past here. Our reasons for taking the exam is to find our pasts, you got that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that…" I stated, completely off topic.

"What?"

"Raise an eyebrow."

"I could raise an eyebrow! I did it all the time."

"It looked like you were constipated each time you did." I smirked and gestured to Kurapika. "You're lucky he doesn't have to see that."

"So basically I'm even cooler in this world?" She smiled politely toward me. There was a hidden evil behind her eye.

"Um. Ok." I frowned at the fact that she didn't get my insult. She seemed disappointed at the part that I didn't react to her 'winning' the conversation.

"So, anyway, do you get it?"

"Yeah. I get it. We are people who have been under the influence of amnesia. Awesome." I smiled and looked to Gon, who was standing where we left him. He waved when I looked at him, so I waved back. Wow, this was gonna be awesome. I couldn't wait until I met KILLUA ZOLDYCK! IT WOULD BE THE BEST. DAY. EVER!

* * *

Heartache: Yeah!

Kaia: *High five's Kurisutaru*

Kurisutaru: *High Fives* This is amazing. I get to meet KURAPIKA!

Kaia: I get to meet Killua!

Kurisutaru: Yeah, you're even his age.

Kaia: Shut up.

Kurisutaru: Ha.

Heartache: I am Co-writing this Fanfiction with my sister in real life. Which is awesome. All arguments in here are actual arguments we have had. Woo!

The end, by the way. For now...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my readers. Welcome to the story of the two sisters who hate each other- scratch that, she just bit me... I guess its the story of the two sisters who love each other... Anyway, ding dong ding dong, the story bell is ringing. Time to start.

xxNeverBeSilencedxx: Thanks! Is this soon enough? Or should I write faster...

Misty April: Wow, thanks a lot! Ha, my sister agree's with you so much it's unnatural. I think I'll stick with Killua though... Can't wait to read your story!

Kurisutaru's POV

After I finished presenting our plan, I followed my cute little sister back to the adorable Gon. It's kinda funny how I always knew he was awesome, but I never knew how cute he could be. I picked up my bag and shifted through the items inside. Using my new phone, I began a list of everything I had. I felt a cool breeze brush against my neck. It was my sister, who is now referred to as Kaia. She stared intently at my phone.

"What'cha doin?" She asked, sounding like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Saving our lives." I replied casually, continuing my original initiative. I really was saving our lives; knowing what you have to work with is very important.

"Oh. I thought you were dead though?"

"Is that a question?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Um... I don't know..." She looked back at the phone.

"You're so stupid... but your cuteness makes up for it." I smiled and pressed another button on the phone as she slowly backed away.

"Yeah... Ok then... I'm gonna go talk to Gon now... Maybe you know who~" She attempted to taunt me.

"I know who what?" I asked, completely engrossed in my organization skills.

"Seriously? His name starts with K."

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever." I had lost interest in whatever she was saying.

"Dude. Not cool. I'm going to go talk to Kurapika" My phone clattered to the ground as I stared at her in horror. She smiled revengefully and spun on her heel, stalking towards Kurapika.

"Wait for me!" I cried out, scrambling up. All my stuff crashed on the ground and turned into a confusing mush. I halted momentarily, daring myself to clean it up, but Kaia was already half way to Kurapika. Ignoring my mess, I rushed over to her side and composed myself. My hair! Was my hair messed up? Kurapika had his head down and his arms crossed. He was awesome. Ba-boom. My heart stopped beating, started again, then died. He was so hot! His blonde hair brushed over his face, hiding his incredible silver eyes. Oh my, I was dying!

"Ohio Mister!" Kaia called, waving a hand. I quickly looked for Gon and saw him cleaning up the mess I left behind. Oh great. Way to make a first impression. I looked back at the cutie in front of me and almost passed out as he lifted his head and stared at the two of us, A.K.A, me. Woah, it was really hot outside, wasn't it?

"Ohio." He replied and closed his eyes, tilting his head back down. I shifted my body so it hid behind Kaia. I could feel my cheeks burning. Hopefully it looked good, not weird. I always kid Kaia about messing up, but I was jealous of how she could be so bold. I stood up taller and straightened my shoulders. I will impress him. I know I look good, I even have a cute little heart clip in my hair. That's what I have: Confidence. Which, is odd, because I'm usually the shy one and my sis is the bold one. I know she's not confident in her looks, she's mentioned it plenty of times. I, however, really do think she looks very cute. In both worlds.

The silence stretched out between the three of us. Kaia was the first to say anything, and it wasn't that intelligent.

"Woah, awkward silence. BLAAAAAAAH." She looked to the sky dramatically. Kurapika jerked his head up as his shocked expression quickly turned to one of acknowledgement. He looked at me, as if expecting I would follow suit with her craziness. I just nervously laughed and glanced at the floor, playing with my bangs. There goes first impressions...again...

"..." Was all that Kurapika said... Or not said...

"Ok! I'm Kaia!" My brunette sister exclaimed as she pointed her hand at herself like a gun. Oh, I just noticed this, but she had a gun strapped to her right hip and another hidden in the back of some sort of vest like thing. On her left hip, there was a long thin sword.

"Kurapika" my blonde angel commented, and he looked at me expectantly. I froze, unsure of what to do, but Kaia came to my rescue.

"Oh yeah! This is Kurisa- I mean Kurisutaru... Or Taru. Call her Taru!" She looked like she had just come to this decision herself. The only thing I managed to say, was my reaction to her.

"Kaia, don't go around telling people what to call me. I never made that decision." I realized Kurapika was still there. "Oh, but you can call me whatever you want." I commented to him, blushing.

Gon chose that moment to literally 'pop' in. "Hey guys! Huh? Kurisutaru? Are you OK? Your face is all red…." Gon moved to stare at my face and I pulled away.

"Oh don't worry about it Gon!" Kaia leaned over and slung her arm around his shoulders. "This is another one of those completely normal anomalies of my sister." She smiled.

"One, Kaia, that doesn't even make sense. A normal anomaly? NO. And two," I elbowed her in the side. She fell over, hard. Oops. I hadn't meant to do it that hard. Because her arm was slung around Gon, he came down with her. He, being a gentleman, broke her fall. "OH MY GOSH GON ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yeah, don't even worry about me, you're sister." Kaia exclaimed, rolling off Gon.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gon said, smiling largely. So cute! Oh, if you hadn't noticed, I like cute things.

I should not have had that much strength in that jab. I looked down at my elbow. Maybe I just have super strength in elbowing people?

"Oh! Can I do that?" Kaia exclaimed, elbowing me in the side. I didn't even budge. She frowned and prepared to elbow me harder. Instead, I opened my arms and stepped towards her. "AHH! UNEXPECTED HUG ATTACK!"

I trailed my hand across her chin and leaned in to hug her. "My lovely darl- Oh. She ran away." She was going pretty fast. I don't think I could catch up. Because we were on a boat, she just kept running in the same large circle.

"HA! Can't catch me now, can you?!" She taunted. Stupid. She was so utterly stupid. I casually walked forward and studied her pattern of running. At the last second I lunged out and stuck my arm in front of me. She hit it full force, and instead my arm flying off, she did the whole 'Tom and Jerry sliding on soap' move. You could literally hear the 'Vwoop!' as she slid across the ground and landed on her back. Slowly but surely, she stood up.

"Yep, she's stupid." I commented aloud. Behind me I heard a light chuckle, and I turned to see who made the sound. It was Kurapika. I could feel another blush spreading across my face. He sounded wonderful when he laughed.

"IF I DIED THE WORLD WOULD ALSO!" Kaia yelled as she stretched, rubbing her side thoughtfully. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"She means if I continue, she could die. And we would all miss her." I responded.

"Ohhh..." Gon drew out in one, very, long breath.

Kurapika's mouth quirked up in a smile. He stood up, and set his arm against the railing of the boat, gazing out at the sea. Kaia walked over to me, and I had to lean on her. "Kaia, support my weight please. He's so cute I can barely stand." I said, only to her. She looked at me, questionative.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Kurapika of course. Who else?"

"I thought you might be talking about Leorio. He's over there." She pointed, and I followed her finger. I Gagged. He was looking at some kind of women magazine with the creepiest smile. Kaia and I shivered.

"Don't ever say that again!" I was seriously nauseous just thinking about Leorio that way.

At that very moment, someone crashed to the floor and apples flew everywhere.

Kaia's POV

I stared at the mess on the floor. It was Katsuo, who had been pushed, spilling dozens of apples across the deck. The sailors around him laughed heavily as Katsuo scrambled for the runaway snacks. Suddenly, a door burst open and the captain came out… You know? His nose looks stupid. It's all red and it looks like he has a serious sneezing problem… I pat my sister on the arm, trying to get her attention because of what would happen next. Sweet! I'd get to see Gon be all awesome and everything! Sure enough, after the captain got after the crew, Gon came in.

"Wait! Here," he said while tossing a lone apple over to the mistreated ship hand.

"Thanks!" Katsuo commented, taking his leave. I slid over to Gon, placing a hand on his shoulder. Personally, I really liked the fact that I could feel in this world. It made everything seem even more real. For example, Gon's jacket was incredibly soft, yet stiff. His animated form was kinda 3D, which was strange and messed with my eyes slightly… Wait…

"NEE-CHAN!" I yelled out suddenly.

"Huh? What?" She looked at me with a blank face.

"DO I WEAR CONTAX HERE?" I let go of Gon's jacket and ran over to my blonde haired enemy.

"I don't know... How would I know?"

"I MUST KNOW!" I fell to the floor dramatically as she stared at me.

"Well then poke your eyeball and see. If your eye comes out, you're not wearing contax." She pointed at her eye and blinked slowly, so I reached up and pointed at my eye, turning to Gon.

"Do you see any thin, clear sheets of plastic floating around on my eye?"

"Yes, Kaia, you have to describe what contax are. Like he doesn't know..." Taru interjected sarcastically.

"He lived on an island. He probably only knows about glasses…" I waved my hand back and forth, dismissing Taru's comment.

"You know, he's actually very smart." Taru stated while Gon laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He can't be smart about the unknown!" I stood up and glared at Taru.

"Contax are actually quite common, not the unknown."

"You never know~" I called out in a singsong voice.

"I never know what?"

"You never know what someone knows about! Duh!"

"Um, actually you can know what someone knows about. I know you know who you like." She pointed at me confidently and I glared at her.

"I know who you like… Do you want me to share that secret?"

"Gah, I should have used another example. Plus, you just proved my point."

"I only know because you told me! And we argued about it! Who was better, remember? My crush or yours?" I turned around and laughed to the sky, and when I turned back around, I saw Kurapika and Gon staring at me like I was an idiot.

"You're still proving my point. Anyway, do you want me to repeat this convo. to you know who when we see him?"

"I'm proving my own point, baka. You're proving my point also!"

"How are you proving your point? You're saying that you know what I know, which is exactly opposite of your point. Plus, do you even know what a convo. is?"

"I already told you that I only know because you told me. And just for your information, I do know what a Convo is!" I dramatically pointed at her. "It's… A CAR!" Everyone around me anime-fell, which was awesome. I wasn't sure why, although…..

"Just because I told you doesn't change anything. You still know! You're also stupid. Convo. is short for 'conversation', baka."

"It's totally a car! Kurapika! A Convo is a car, right?" I jerked my head toward the pretty blonde boy, who was currently sitting down beside the 'post of wonder' on the boat. Oh, if Taru heard me call him that….

"Eh, no…" He replied. "There is no brand of car called the 'Convo'."

"THERE TOTALLY IS A CAR CALLED 'CONVO'! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT YET! YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT YET!" I drug my finger through the air so it could point at everyone around me. Taru sighed, and closed her eyes.

"And she is also very easily distracted," Taru looked up at Gon, "Do you know what contax are?"

"Eto, hai. Aunt Mito had a friend who used them." He smiled apologetically at me.

"See?" Taru sighed again and sat down next to Kurapika. I snickered.

"~I love I love I love I love the way you hold me~" I started swaying and singing one of my favorite songs from the real world. Taru started turning red as I sang.

"~oooh I love the way you hold me, by your side I'll always be, you take each and everyday and make it special in some way~" I smiled at her and started dancing around the ship. Taru glared at me.

"Kaia, if you don't stop singing that song, I'll kill you…" A dark aura appeared around her and I backed away slowly. It definitely wasn't any nen aura, just a killers aura…. The seagulls above us started crying out and Gon stared at them before stating,

"There's gonna be a storm…" Everyone looked at him. He pinched his nose and hopped up to the top of the mast, sniffing the air. "It's gonna be a BIG storm!" He called out. I smiled and shouted out to him.

"How big of a big storm?"

"A really big storm!" He replied.

"How big is really big?"

"Really really big!" He called out happily while climbing back down the mast. The captain finally spoke up.

"How do you know, son?"

"The seabirds are warning each other about the storm!"

"You can understand birds?" Leorio asked incredulously.

"Only a little bit…" Gon stated.

"Hey, Hey, Gon-kun!" I started jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Hai?"

"What type of storm is it?"

"A big storm!"

"Not the size" I shook my head as if his reply disappointed me. "What type? Ooooh! Is it a blizzard!?"

"N-no, it's just a rainstorm…" He sweat-dropped.

"Hmmm? It should be a blizzard, I bet it's a blizzard…."

"Sorry Kaia-chan, it's not a blizzard…"

"Just call me Kaia, drop the 'chan' please. And by the way, it's totally a blizzard!" I knew differently, but maybe if I said it enough times it would actually happen! I LOVE SNOW!

"OK Kaia! But it's just a rainstorm…."  
"Blizzard~"

"...Why do you think it's gonna be a blizzard?"

"I don't!"

"Then…" Smoke started coming out of his ears as he tried to comprehend my incomprehensibleness. Nice, I just made up a word! Wait… Was it a word already?

"Ne, Kurapika, is 'incomprehensibleness' a word?"

"Yes it is." He answered quickly.

"What does it mean?" I stared at him blankly, Gon was once again, forgotten and alone.

"It means; Difficult or impossible to understand or comprehend; unintelligible, why?"

"Oh, just wondering… What did you mean by, 'unintelligible'?"

"It was just the definition of the word… Why are you asking me all these questions?" Oh no! He might catch on!

"Um….." I trailed off and looked at Taru for help.

"You look intelligent," She commented and Kurapika smiled.

"Thankyou." He replied and I started dancing and singing again. Taru glared at me.

"Ok, I'll sing a different song!" Gon laughed nervously, again, and Kurapika sweat-dropped. "~I was made to love you, I was made to find you, I was made just for you, made to adore you, I was made to…." I frowned and pointed toward the ship's door that lead below deck. "I'll just take my leave…" I walked backwards away from the increasingly deadly monster that my sister had become. Suddenly, all the killer purple bubbles that swarmed around her became sparkly little stars as she smiled.

"Good girl!" She called out and I managed a grin. A very, tight, grin.

"~I wanna stay in love with my sorrow, oh woah, but I wanna let it go~ SIONARA!" I yelled out lastly as I lunged at Kurapika, grabbed the poor innocent blondie, and ran below deck. He just flew in the air behind me like a ragdoll, but that only lasted until we were below deck, because he was heavy… And I was not that strong…

"You're heavy…" I commented. Kurapika stood up and brushed himself off.

"I am a person, and they tend to weigh a lot." He calmly turned toward the door and I grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him away.

"You are unnaturally heavy!" I told him while I drug him across the floors. A distant echo-ish voice reverberated off the walls.

"KAIA!" I squealed in fear and opened a cabinet door, throwing Kurapika inside and jumping in with him. I then shut the cabinet doors and sighed in relief.

"..." Kurapika sai- well, didn't say…

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and attempted to cross my arms, but found I couldn't because there wasn't enough room… And there was a Kurapika in between them. Grinning, I squeezed him.

"Uhhhhh….." He looked away and blushed slightly at the position we were in. But! He just made a sound! That was bad! I slid one of my arms away from him and pushed it onto his lips.

"SHHHHHH!" Kurapika stiffened under my hold and tried to pull away, but I just pulled him closer. Just so everyone knows, I was in love with Killua, but Kurapika was always my second choice. Sure, he wasn't any assassin, but if you were stuck in a small cabinet with a super hot blondie, what would you do?

The doors to the cabinet flew open and I stared into the eyes of a demon… My sister, or what was left of her, anyway.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Her eyes took in everything. To clear up, she saw the position her crush and me were in; Him backed up against the cabinet wall, blushing, with me on top, holding him with one arm and having the other hand pressed against his lips. I watched as Taru changed from a demon into…. More than a demon… "You're. Dead." It spoke through clenched teeth with an unworldly voice. I believed it.

"W-wait!" I cried, scrambling closer to Kurapika, attempting to get behind him. His gaze switched from me to 'Taru' and back to me. "Y-you misunderstand! We were just having a…. Um… We were playing this game, you see… And… Um…. Yeah!... He won!... So… The reward… Wait…. Nevermind… Um…Well..."

"Please shutup… Just shutup…" Kurapika ordered, fearing what my 'sister' would do. He smiled lightly at the creature inhabiting my sister's body. Her eyes softened when Kurapika told me to shut up… But she was still mad. Her hair was even trying to escape her, pointing out in every direction known to man. I grabbed Kurapika and held him in front of me, and found that he resisted… What type of gentleman would leave a helpless girl in the hands of that?

"Ahhh! Kurapika! SAVE MEEEEE!" I latched onto him as he slowly climbed out of the cabinet and scurried underneath his tabard. Taru moved aside as he started to get out, so it might just work… I could escape! Kurapika calmly started walking away from the monster, but gladly didn't say anything about me… Guess he did have a heart… I held onto his waist for dear life as he walked, keeping my legs tight to his body and hidden underneath the blue tabard. I watched as Taru looked back into the cabinet and her expression changed to one of shock. The air around her changed into a deeper purplish black as she faced Kurapika, who froze under her gaze.

"~Kaia~" Oh shoot. She snapped. "~Where are you~" I was sooooooooooooooooooo dead…

I tightened my grip on Kurapika and shoved my face onto Kurapika's back. Suddenly, the warmth of his body was gone and I was left dangling by my… What do you know, it was my left ankle….

"NOOOOOOOOO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HAVE MERCY!" I looked at Taru with tear filled eyes and found her empty ones. She was gone. "Please? Look into your heart! You couldn't kill your sister!" An inhuman growl erupted from her. A door burst open and I looked away from the monster to see Gon.

"GON! SAVE ME!"

"Hey guys….." He looked at me, then at Kurisutaru, then gently smiled and backed away, closing the door behind him.

"Oh NO! EVEN GON! KURAPIKA! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE ME!" The growl got louder and I cringed.

"Ne, You can forgive me, right? I'm sorry!" If this didn't work, I would use my last card. Sadly, the demon just glared at me, the grip on my ankle tightened. "OK OK! Here! I'll give you some candy!" Nothing happened. I reached inside my pocket and found some of the candy I had placed there earlier. It dropped out of my hand and landed near my head, and Taru, well, Taru's body stepped forward and crushed the candy. That was never good… "FINE! I PROMISE TO NEVER TOUCH KURAPIKA AGAIN, OR TALK TO HIM IF YOU WANT!" My voice was starting to crack out of fear and Kurapika took a step away from us. I glanced at him suddenly with pleading eyes… There goes gentlemen… He just shook his head.

"Ano, Kurisutaru-kun…" He looked at my sisters face and I almost laughed. He was starting to blush! While looking at that! "Do you think you could calm…" He stopped short and took another step back, shuddering. My sister had glared at him, but dropped me. Like, not lightly. Like this: I was hanging from her hand, then I wasn't. I quickly scrambled away from her and grabbed the door leading to the outside. I heard one step behind me and I thrust the door open, running out into…. The beginning of a storm… AWWWW! WE MISSED IT! I wanted to see Leorio's face when he found out that Gon was right… Where was Gon? I looked around and found that everyone else on the ship were patiently waiting outside for me and 'my sister' to finish up.

"K-a-i-a" I froze as I heard my sister behind me, slowly turning to face her. The rain had started patting her hair down, but her face remained as scary as ever.

"Ah… hahahahahaha…." I forced out a laugh and grabbed the person closest to me, shoving him in front of me as The Demon reached out it's hand. The poor old man screamed and passed out…. I hope he wasn't dead…. I shook my head and tossed him aside as Taru reached around him. Gon had caught the old man, and I rushed behind the cute little black haired child.

"Gon! Save me!" I cried out. Gon just shuffled out of Demon's way. "NOOO GON!" I lunged behind him as Taru lunged for me. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Gomen, but Aunt Mito-san told me to stay out of other people's problems…" He shook his head and backed away from me, leaving me lying on the wet ship deck, cowering underneath a monster. Everyone turned to stone, no one dared to breathe. Taru bent down and reached toward my face with her hand, enclosing it around my poor, poor face. Slowly, her fingers began to move toward each other. SHE WAS TRYING TO CRUSH MY HEAD! My screams were muffled under her grip and my body went slack as her grip tightened. Finally, someone in the crowd whispered, "She's going to die…" and that seemed to shake Taru. Her grip loosened and she drug her fingers down my face, then stood up and walked away… She walked like a robot that hadn't been oiled for years… All stiff and jerky-like… I sighed in relief as she sat down at the head of the boat, ignoring the pelting rain and constant swaying of the ship. I layed back and looked at the unconscious old man, whom had been set down on the deck.

"Wow, I almost died there. She's scary, don't you think Bob?" I smiled at the man, then frowned. A few others shuffled below deck quietly, clearly seeing that the threat was gone. "You know, Bob, you don't look like a Bob…" I commented, sitting back up. "You look more like a Laurie…" More and more people went below deck, but Kurapika whispered to Gon,

"Is she ok?"

"I think she was so scared…. She just… Changed… I've seen it happen before, when this one guy started fighting a foxbear… He was never the same again…." Gon replied with a straight face and Kurapika nodded.

"Laurie? Hmmmm, Maybe not… That's a girls name…." I stood up and stretched, walking past Gon and Kurapika.

"Actually, she was like that before hand…." Gon stated. I snickered and looked at Taru, who was currently sitting at the helm of the ship. Steam rose off of her skin as the rain evaporated on contact. Woah, she was really mad…  
_

Heartache: Yeah! Finally Done!  
Kaia: I almost died...  
Kurisutaru: Never do that again, or I will kill you... Slowly...  
Kaia: Ah, ha, yeah...  
Gon: Hey guys!  
Kaia: GON! YOU LEFT ME!  
Gon: Oh, look at the time...  
Kaia: Gon...  
Kurisutaru: AHHH GON YOU'RE SO CUTE!  
Gon: *Runs away*  
Kaia: Oh, there he goes... Saving himself...  
Kurapika: This concludes chapter 2  
Leorio: I barely had any part...  
Heartache: Leorio, you don't need a part.  
Leorio: WHAT?!  
Kurisutaru: *Whisperes* Gon~ Come out come out wherever you are~  
Kaia: Yes Gon, run away... While you still can...


	3. Chapter 3

Heartache- Welcome back y'all

Taru- Um... Kaia?

Kaia- Yesh?

Taru- *Holds hand up to the sky* It's snowing...

Kaia- WHAT? YES!

Taru- I can't believe that worked...

Kaia- *dances happily*

Gon- Heartache does not own Hunter X Hunter

Leorio- LET'S JUST START!

* * *

Taru's POV

Everything was white. Everything. I was standing in a void of emptiness. There was no ceiling, no floor. I was on nothingness, yet I was standing. I bent down and ran my hand over the surface my feet were on. Glass. I was standing on some kind of glass floor. Below was whiteness, nothingness. I peered through the floor, trying to make out anything below. Nothing. Yet, this nothing was familiar, like I had been here before. Like I will be here again. In the distance I hear Kaia, hear her begging for someone to stop. For someone to let go, and for someone to save her. I am angry. I am angry at Kaia, though I don't know why. Then, I am angry at whoever is causing her this pain. Her voice is far away, so very far away I wonder if it is just my imagination. Then the voice leaves me, and I am again left alone. But this loneliness feels comfortable, it feels safe. It feels like I could be here forever, peaceful. I have somewhere to be. This thought jerks me away from the peace, and then it feels intoxicating. It feels as if now this world, my world, is crushing down on me. The whiteness consumes and eats away. Suffocating me. I get short of breath and cry out. I cry out for something. Anything. Here, I feel nothing. I feel nothing and I want to feel something. Suddenly, I am wet. I'm soaking wet. My hair drips and I shiver from the cold running down my back. My white world calms, as if by giving me what I wanted, I would stay here longer. It wants me to stay. To stay here, with it, and I realize I am not alone. I am here, with it. It is the one alone, not me. It wants me with it, to stop it's own loneliness. But I can't stay. I have somewhere to be. It knows I do. I feel it's loneliness, like cold ice fingers, clawing at my heart. "I'm sorry", I say, "But I have to go." It's sadness rushes through me, coursing through my veins, then it's gone. I find myself standing in a doorway. That's all there is, just a doorway. White after it, and white before. But, I know if I step through, I will be gone from here. I look behind me, back towards where It seems to be. A figure emerges from nothing. It is ghostly, transparent. It looks like a mist, or a fog. It is a person. It is It. It looks like me. With sad eyes, still begging me to stay. For a moment, I wonder if it is Kurisutaru. The original me, from the Hunter world. Perhaps she is trapped here, alone. She raises her hand, and smiles. It is a weak smile, one trying to hide the pain she feels. She waves, then she is gone. I turn back to the doorway and find color on the other side. It seemed as if the entire ship's passengers were in the room before me, a few scattered here and there, losing what had been in their stomachs. The others who were still...Alive were watching me with fear-filled eyes. I wondered if they could see me. Behind me was still the white world, could they see the white world? I look around. With everyone else in this condition, it must mean this is during the rainstorm. I breathed deeply, and took a step forward. The white world behind me vanished, and everyone in the room froze.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kaia cleared her throat, "Meaning Kurapika and Gon, Kurisutaru has re-arrived!" She quickly moved toward me and bowed, gesturing to the crew with her hand. "Please save us from the terrors of seasickness!"

"Are you referring to Kurapika as a girl?" I asked, glaring. Kurapika immediately set down his book and watched the two of us with those wide, gorgeous silver eyes. Kaia stood back up and frowned.

"That depends... Would it make you mad if I did?" She twitched.

"Do you have to ask?" I crossed my arms.

"Really Tary? Answering my question with a question?"

"My name's not Tary!"

"Touche!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No clue!" She placed her hands on her narrow hips and faced the group of sick people, laughing like a maniac. She even tried to do it dramatically. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"Don't ever laugh like that again..."

"Hmm?" She turned back around to face me, her dark brown eyes glistening. "Ne~ How's your hair~"

"Its wet. How did you not notice?" Then it sunk in. My hair was wet. And tangled. An ear piercing screech erupted from my mouth. "MY HAIR!" I immediately lowered my voice, it had caused several people to jump fearfully away. I wonder why everyone was looking at me like that. It was like they thought I was going to suddenly eat them or something. Even Kurapika's eyes widened. So cute... GAAAAH! I have more drastic events at hand than wondering why people look like they do! "Where's my bag?!"

"Over here! I brought them in!" Gon waved at me from across the room.

"Thanks Gon!" Oh my goodness I was so thankful. That means I don't have to run outside to get it. I sighed gratefully as I pulled out a pink hairbrush from the side of the bag. It's a good thing I had already seen the brush earlier, or I would have been digging through the bag for who knows how long looking for it. I found my hairclip and pulled it out, running the brush through my hair. "How did I even get wet in the first place?" I asked out loud. Glancing at Kaia, I realized she was also wet, though not nearly as much as me. Come to think of it, everyone was wet. Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Kaia were just a tad more than the others, but I was soaking. Why? Kaia lifted a finger knowingly and tilted her head to the side.

"After you got mad at me for singing about you and... You know who, I went fishing with Gon, but you decided to stay with Kurapika instead of joining us." She waved her finger around as she spoke, and Gon looked confused, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"We went fishing? I don't remem-"

"FUGISHBLAGEERHADERFINAPO" Kaia interrupted the boy. Gon stared at her with wide eyes. "Gon, you should pay more attention and work on your memory, but I guess I can't blame you." Kaia sighed before continuing. "We caught this really big fish, well, I caught it, and since I didn't know how to use your fishing rod, I swung it and it hit your face, knocking you out." Gon's mouth formed an 'o' as he raised his pointy eyebrows... That looked a lot like Hisoka's eyebrows... THEY HAVE THE SAME EYEBROWS! WHY HAD I NEVER NOTICED THAT BEFORE?

"Really? I thought that-"

"Ah ah Gon!" Kaia interrupted him once more. "Never defy a lady!" Gon just nodded.

"You're not a lady, Kaia..." I commented and Kaia glared at me. "Though, I really don't know what happened, and how does that explain why I'm soaked?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I AM a lady, just for your information. Also, I wasn't done with the story yet, so why don't you just sit down over here for a while as I tell you what happened." Kaia hooked her arm around my neck and steered me over to the corner of the room. There were at least 6 men lying there, and barf was scattered across the floor. I pointed at the disgusting sight.

"Kaia, I'm not sitting in throwup..."

"Of course you aren't! Why would you think such a thing?" She shoved the men away with her foot and put her hands out in front of her. I blinked and bucket of water materialized in her hands. She threw it on the barf, washing it away.

"Kaia? How did you do that?" I asked.

"I threw water on the barf, and it made it wash away, duh!"

"No! How did you make the bucket appear in your hands?"

"Mr. Wind gave it to me!"

"Who's Mr. Wind?"

"I don't know." She held her hands out, again, as if she were holding a box this time. She also closed her eyes and started muttering under her breath. The box Leorio was leaning on vanished, and he landed on the floor with grumbling shriek. When I looked back at Kaia, the box was in her hand. "There, now you can sit." She set the box on top of the watered down throw up, and it slid a few inches from the impact.

"Kaia, I'm still not sitting there."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's gross, and it smells." I finished brushing my hair, and tucked the brush in my belt. I looked over at Kurapika, who had gone back to reading his book. Ahhh, he has it nice... Laying in a hammock, away from this putrid floor. Plus, he's so adorable like that. I wonder what the book's about.

"Oh, ok. Let's see…" Kaia closed her brown eyes again. "Mr. Wind?" She whispered, "Do you have any Air Freshener?" She held her left hand out and, sure enough, a bottle of air freshener appeared in her hand. "Thank you Mr. Wind!" She began spraying the air with the bottle, and now everyone in the room's eyes were on her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I ordered her.

"I told you already, Mr. Wind gave it to me…"

It's a strange feeling when you realize your younger sister seemed to have surpassed you in some way. That some way is the way her brain works. Maybe someone really was just giving her this stuff... Someone who was really fast. Hahahaha, there's no way it wasn't. She couldn't just make stuff magically appear in her hand, could she? Nope, it was definitely just some really really fast person being nice. "How about you just tell me why I am the only one dripping wet."

"Fine fine," She waved her hand dismissively, "So after Gon passed out, you freaked. The storm was also showing in the distance, so a few of the examinee's went below deck, but I stayed up. You started pacing across the deck, I think you figured out something important, but then you sat down and stared at the wood really really hard… I was confused so I tried talking to you, but then lightning struck the mast and somehow you got electrocuted as well. I freaked. The rain started pouring down so I pulled Gon inside. Kurapika brought you in," She leaned toward me, "You know, carrying you bridal style~" She smirked and leant back, "but then a HUGE wave crashed over the boat and got you and Kurapika all wet!"

"I got electrocuted? Kaia, your story isn't adding up. If, by any chance, Kurapika did carry me, we would both be soaking wet. AND, how would I feel fine after being electrocuted?" Not that I don't wish this was true, I mean, Kurapika carrying me bridal style would just make me die.

"Baaaaaakaaaaaa. We got different bodies, remember? Maybe you just have a higher tolerance for electricity, I don't know. Anyway, I had a towel in my bag, and I gave it to Kurapika, so he could dry off. I decided that if you woke up suddenly inside a room filled with stinky men, you'd be mad, so I left you right outside the door, so that you could come in when you woke up!" Kaia nodded and looked around the room at Kurapika, then she smiled at him. He was staring at her with wide eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE HIM MY TOWEL?!" I demanded, glaring at Kaia. She looked back at me, lifting both of her eyebrows in question and surprise. Shoot! I can't believe I just said that! "Erh, no, I mean, WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A TOWEL?!" Kaia just snickered.

"I figured the water would help with your whole 'got fried' incident… Apparently, it worked!"

"Oh my goodness ARE YOU STUPID?! DON'T YOU KNOW THROWING WATER ON ELECTRICITY MAKES IT WORSE?! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL EPISODE WHERE THEY THREW WATER ON THE TV ON FIRE?!"

"CALM DOWN! OBVIOUSLY THOSE LAWS OF PHYSICS DON'T APPLY TO THIS WORLD!" She yelled back at me.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM! THEY TOTALLY DO! YOU JUST GOT LUCKY YOU DIDN'T K.I.L.L. ME!"

"Of course you're calm. Whatever was I thinking?" She crossed her arms and stared at me disbelievingly. "Anywho, you're not dead, so I don't see why you're so mad!"

"YOU!" GAHHHHHH I WISH I COULD JUST SCREAM THIS AT HER BUT KURAPIKA'S WATCHING! MY TOWELL! WHY DIDN'T SHE GIVE HIM MY TOWEL!? It would have been amazing if he had used my towel... AND NOT HER'S!

"By the way, lazer eyes give a whole new meaning to 'looks can kill...'" Kaia stated

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Nothing in particular, just stating a random fact."

Kurapika's POV

Wow…. I thought she wasn't smart enough to tell a smooth lie, and even when she messed up, she covered it so easily…. I need to keep an eye on her… And Kurisutaru. I think she's hiding a lot more than she seems. If looks could kill, Kaia would be dead… Why did she even bring that up?

Kaia's POV

I smiled at Kurapika, silently warning him to keep with my lie. I felt Kurisutaru's evil glare on the back of my head, probably for smiling at Kurapika, so I turned my gaze over to Gon. He still looked confused, and then he frowned. As he opened his mouth, I reached over and clamped it shut, pulling him outside of the room.

"~Ne~ Gon, we can't tell Kurisutaru what happened. She'd blow up again, so just run with my story until she calms down, ok?" I whispered.

"Hmmm, but aunt Mito said that lying was bad…"

"Gon, ever heard of a white lie? It's a lie that you tell for the good of others, not just for yourself."

"No." Gon stared at me determinedly. "I won't lie to her!" I sighed.

"Fine Gon, but tell her the truth later, please? If she remembers, she'll blow up the ship. Literally! We'd all get lost in this storm and die, so just wait until we get onto hard land, please, Gon. Just don't tell her until later." I pleaded, grabbing Gon by the shoulder. He suddenly seemed extremely interested in his shoes.

"You promise that you'll tell her?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. I held his gaze and nodded.

"I promise."

"Ok then!" He exclaimed, suddenly happy. The boat lurched to the side and I shifted my weight to my left foot to stay steady. Gon ignored the sway and walked back inside of the small room. When I peaked in, I saw Kurisutaru secretly staring at a certain blonde hottie. Smirking, I entered the room and looked around. Holding out my hand I whispered,

"I just wanna make sure I'm not crazy… Can you place 3 drops of water in my hand, Mr. Wind?" The ship lurched again and as I tried to steady myself, my hand became wet. I stared at the little puddle in my palm and smiled. Nope. Not crazy. Just insane. Gon was running back and forth across the floor, giving examinees plants that help with nausea. Good for him, the little trooper. I watched as Kurisutaru sat down, finally, and then stared at Kurapika. He had gone back to reading his book… I wonder what it was….. Maybe it was about cooking? No, he doesn't cook that well... Maybe it was about…. EYE'S! Yeah, I bet it's about PURPLE eyes, so that he know's his eyes aren't the only magical ones around! I bent down and smirked to myself. This was gonna be fun~

Kurisutaru's POV

Je, Kaia's smirking at me. I have to keep my eyes away from Kurapika until she ... I lost interest in what I'm saying. Who care's if I'm looking at him? Oh yeah, ME, HIM, MY STUPID SISTER. Gaahhhhh. Leorio was eating some sour apples and making funny faces. If they were that sour, I might as well try one, I like sour things... But, later. I don't want to start an unwanted conversation with him right now. My stomach flopped. Oh no. A sickening feeling started rising in my throat. Just to let you know, I am not sea sick. I am just extremely susceptible to motion sickness when in an enclosed space without a view to outside... There's no windows in here. I might actually get sick... I look up and see Kaia. What is she doing? She looked like some kind of stalking animal, creeping up to... Kurapika? WHAT? WHY? Before she got to the hammock, she started climbing up the side of the wall. How was she climbing the wall? I peered closer. Oh, she had some kind of suction cups attached to her hands and feet. Where'd she get those? She was crawling up and around the wall like an ant, which is funny, because she's afraid of ants. No one else seemed to notice her defying gravity next to their heads. Wait, Gon did, but he only glanced at her for a second before returning to help people. Kaia climbed up on the ceiling, then stopped just above Kurapika. She was facing the ceiling, so her back was to him. Slowly, she bent back in a yoga pose and stared at the top of his head. I narrowed my eyes. What was she doing? Suddenly, she jumped off the ceiling and fell towards Kurapika. At the last second, he pushed against the wall and the hammock swung out of Kaia's reach. She face planted the floor. Kurapika's hammock swung back in place. His facial expression never changed, and he licked a finger before turning the page of his book. Kaia jumped up off the floor and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Hey! Whatcha reading?" She asked.

"I don't like you." He replied with ease, his beautiful eyes never leaving his book.

"Is it a book about princesses? Pickles? Ooooh! Is it about working out? I bet its about working out, you look weak and you're not buff…" She poked his arm and a pulsing vein appeared on his forehead. "No, its about getting a girlfriend! You need a girlfriend, and you can't get one yourself because you're not buff. Just kidding! You're hot! And you only have to be hot to get a girlfriend. Did you know that?" She started rapidly poking his forehead. "Did you? Huh? Huh? Well, you're really hot so getting a girlfriend would be easy, but just so you know, you don't get the right types of girls that way. You should start taking ugly lessons. They're safer. If you want a long lasting relationship, you'll get ugly lessons, and no more arrogant lessons. Because you're stupid." He twitched as she spoke. "Wooo! You admit it don't you! You're stupid, that's why you're reading! To get smarterer!" She paused. "That was one too many 'ers' so…. Anywho, I LOVE YOU~ Just kidding. You're stupid. And weak. And not buff. I don't like buff guys. They look like machines. Machines with skin. I think it's stupid." Kurapika finally looked up from his book.

"Go away." He glared at her with a strict intensity, but she calmly smiled at him and…. SPARKLES APPEARED! No, it was just glitter.

"You're mean. You're gonna make a little girl cry all alone, aren't you! MEANY!" She started crying. Then she dramatically clutched her other hand next to her chest and started singing.

"You whispered the words, as you lay by me, as you said that you would, so you stayed by me, though I cannot believe, yet it seems it could be. I fight off fears that you'll leave, me, naught, but, this, dream, because all of my life, I've tried, been denied, so much has gone wrong, gotten lost, deep, inside, but you, could bring me right, back and up, by your side, up out from the depths, taken up, and by light, be forever be yours, begin, start tonight. If you would, break me make me, just right, just in time, just come, down to take me, back, up, by, your side." She looked back up at him and smiled. "That was a poem I quoted! Did you like it?" Kurapika just glared at her. "Hey! Guess what?" She asked suddenly, and he didn't move. "Rain taste good! Really good! But not rain sprinkled with electricity, that's not good…"

"Electricity?" I blurted out. She looked at me with a blank face.

"Are you sick? You look sick…" She asked innocently, "Oh! That's right! Motion sickness." She leaned back against the hammock and stared at Gon. "Ne, Gon, can we have a plant thingie for motion sickness?" She looked back at me. "Or do you just wanna go outside? That usually helps… Just the 'no window' thing, right?"

"Yeah. It's the no window thing." Actually, didn't they have windows in the front of the boat, where the captain steers? I could go there. All I would see was waves, but it beats views of green people and barf.

"Ne ne, Kurapika, is your hair soft? It looks soft… I'm gonna touch it!" She reached out to touch his hair but he moved his head out of the way. Kaia frowned. "How am I supposed to feel it if you keep moving?"

"I still don't like you." Was his only response.

"Oh, well, just so you know…" She jumped up on the hammock with him and seated herself by his head, lifting it up and placing it in her lap. THAT TRAITOR! "I don't like you either…. I LOVE YOU~" She grabbed his face and squeezed it. His eyes flashed angrily. I can't take seeing her do this. She knows what it's doing to me. I hate her.

"OK! I'm going now!" I planned on going to the front of the ship and letting the waves calm my nerves. I'm so mad I can't even think of what to say.

"Ok, bai, I'll keep Kurapika company while you're gone~" She paused, "Awww, are you jealous~"

My teeth ground involuntarily. An object hit her smack in the forehead and exploded. It was an apple, and I realized it came from my hand. My sister flew back and landed on the ground with a deep thud.

"WAHHH KILLUA~" She cried out as she hit the floor. "Oh wait… You're not here yet…"

"Who's Killua?" Gon asked, bending down to help Kaia up.

"~Somewhere~ Over the rainbow~" She replied, ignoring Gon's hand and brushing off her dress. "Well that hurts… Taru! You hurt me!"

I turned around and walked away, not bothering to apologize.

The door in front of me suddenly flew open, hitting me in the face. The captain was on the other side. I groaned, and clasped my hand to my nose. I hope it wasn't bleeding…

"Hey!" Kaia yelled out, stomping angrily over to me. "You hit my sister! I hope you're still alive, because I'm gonna kill you!"

"Kaia, that's the captain, you can't kill him." I muffled through my hand. This must be where he checks to see if anyone is still not sick. Uh oh. I'm kinda sick. This actually might have come in handy. Any greenness can be blamed on the fact that he smacked me in the face.

"Is she ok?" Asked the captain.

"NO! You just hit her in the FACE!" Kaia exclaimed. "She is obviously NOT ok! She must be taken to the nearest hospital immediately! GON! You are the nearest hospital. SAVE MY SISTER!"

"Kaia, I'm fine. Why would I need a hospital? I was only hit in the face. I'm going to be hit more often if we continue." I took my hand away from my nose. Ouch. I think I'm going to have a bruise. No blood though, that's a good sign. "And seriously, Gon is the nearest hospital?" Honestly, I would conclude that Leorio would be the nearest hospital.

"Well yeah. Gon has the magic plant healing ability…" She smiled at Gon, who shook his head in return.

"Um, Kaia, I only know of some plants that make you feel better…Mainly ones native to Whale Island" Gon interjected.

"Well, I want you five to come with me. You five that can still stand, that is." The captain commanded. Leorio looked around, grunted, then stood up. Kurapika swung his legs off the hammock, and we all started following the captain.

Kaia's POV

I bounced on the balls of my feet when we entered the captain's room… Well, actually, it was the room where he steered the ship… I don't feel like remembering it's actual name…

"Sooooooooo, what to dooooooooooo" I commented, leaning against Gon. "Hey, Gon, what is your favorite type of mouse?" He looked at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes…. You know what? The person who made the anime had to of spent most of his time making Gon's eyes… They were, by far, the most creative…

"I like all mice. What about you, Kaia?" He responded. As I opened my mouth, the captain cleared his throat.

"Ahem." He said. I just glared at him.

"Excuse me, I'm so very sorry that the middle of my conversation interrupted the beginning of yours…"

"Kaia! Be polite!" Taru exclaimed.

"Hai hai!" I replied, waving my hand in the air. "Please continue your statement. Or question. Whatever you were going to say."

"First, tell me your names." The captain replied, glaring at me.

"I'm Gon!" Gon exclaimed, waving his arm in the air.

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio." Leorio sighed, his hands in his pockets. I'm not the only impolite person Taru should be worrying about.

"I'm Kaia! And this is-"

"I can say my name myself, Kaia!" Taru interrupted. "My name's Kurisutaru." I glared at her.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" Was the captain's next question.

"Hey, if you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Yep, Taru should be trying to fix Leorio's impoliteness instead of mine.

"Just answer the question!" The captain demanded with a gravelly voice.

"My dad's a Hunter," Gon stated, " I left whale island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter." The captain was visibly stirred. This is probably when he realized Gon is Ging's son. I, on the other hand, felt like being sarcastic.

"That's all fine and dandy Gon-"

"Hey kid! Youre not supposed to answer his questions!" Leorio was everyone interrupting me today?

"Oi, Mister, you interrupted me!" I glared at Leorio but he ignored me. Really? Was he seriously

going to do that?

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon asked. I frowned. Was he also ignoring me?

"Gon-" I attempted to speak, utterly failing.

"Not a team player, huh?"Leorio interjected and poked Gon's forehead. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." That fat old man... Who isn't that fat... He was getting on my nerves.

"Dude, let me-"

"I agree with Leorio." It was Kurapika's turn to cause trouble. This was not gonna end well.

"You know, Kurapika I understand, but Gon and-" I was stopped again.

"What? Hey! Arent you younger than I am? SHOW some respect!" Leorio commanded, glaring at Kurapika. I could feel an angry red vein pop out on my forehead.

"Why don't you guys just-"

"Before this gets any farther," Kurisutaru commented, making both older boys pause. "I'm here to find Kaia's and my past. We have no recollection of our lives here, from before we entered the Hunter's Exam. I want to find out why I originally wanted to become a Hunter." She finished, nodding her head at me. I knitted my hands behind my head.

"I'm stalking someone." I stated. YEAH! Finally got a sentence in!

"Who are you stalking?" The captain asked. I had closed my eyes earlier, so I opened one of them, peeking at the captain.

"A strange dude with hot pink hair. He dresses like a joker and uses cards a weapons. No, that's not a secret." I paused, then continued. "He has these really weird fairy like shoes that curl at the toes, and I'm not sure how he walks in them... Sometimes he wears heels! He's really creepy and will laugh like a maniac just to scare people. I don't really remember him though..." Uh, yeah, can't let them know to much... "Oh! He also has a little star on one of his cheeks... His left? No, it's the right one, and on the left there's a teardrop! HE'S OUT TO GET US ALL! But yeah, other than that, I don't remember him..."

"So, you're stalking a joker?" The captain clarified. How did he get that idea?

"No! Why would I be stalking a creepy joker?" I shook my head in disgust. "I'm stalking a super powerful person that would kill me without a second thought!" The captain snorted. "Then why are you stalking them?"

"We're destined to be together!" I smiled to myself and dramatically pointed at the sky. "The stars and the moon align themselves each day so that we may meet, and the world itself-"

"Its quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie." Kurapika answered Leorio. It was as if my conversation never happened. I was going to kill them all!

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Leorio shouted, veins pulsing on his head.

"However, it's quite shameful to rely upon said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets." He brought his hand to his heart and clutched his cloak. "That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey, you... Don't Ignore me!" Leorio shouted.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question." The captain responded. "Hey, Katsuo. Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." Kurapika and Leorio jerked, looking up at the captain.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun." The captain replied.

"What?" Kurapika and Leorio replied at the same time. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Failure to those who refuse, right? The boat jerked on a wave as the captain continued.

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all." He pulled his pipe out of his mouth, "So they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages." I heard Taru give off a nervous chuckle, and turned to see her. She looked much better now that she could see the outside through these big windows. I smirked. If she hadn't been hit in the face with a door, the captain might have pulled her out. "In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question." Oh shoot, what if my stalking Killua answer wasn't enough to pass me?

"So he says..." Gon stated, destroying the intense mood and almost making Taru laugh. I could see her trying to hold it in. Leorio tsked angrily.

"Should have told us sooner." He murmured defeatedly.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika started. Then he went on the whole explanation of his clan being attacked by the Spiders.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?" The captain asked, then closed his eyes. "The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life." He opened his eyes and stared intently at Kurapika.

"I do not fear death," Kurapika stated calmly, his eyes closed "I fear only that my rage" He opened his eyes, "will fade over time." His eyes flashed a brilliant shade of red.

"So in other words, you want revenge." Leorio rudely stated. "Does that require that you become a Hunter?"

"That may be the stupidest question I ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika replied casually.

"Tch, That's Leorio-san to you!"

"Places accessible only to Hunters... Information otherwise unobtainable..." Kurapika stated, and Taru crossed her arms, nodding in agreement. "Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle." Kurapika's face never changed throughout saying all of this, but Taru's looked up in surprise. Looks like she forgot he said that last part. Leorio started having steam come out of his nose, and looked like he was about to explode. Gon's hand suddenly appeared in front of Leorio's face.

"Hey! Why do you want to become a Hunter Leorio-san?" Gon asked. He was awesome! He even stopped Leorio's rage.

"Me? I'll make it short. I want money." He suddenly raised his voice. "Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika interjected. Taru was holding in her laughter, again. Suddenly, Leorio was mad. And quiet. Me on the other hand, I was busy muttering to myself.

"Stupid interruptions, no class, good comebacks, no one ever listens to me! I should throw carrots at their faces... Simultaneously..."

"That's three times now." Leorio stated calmly. For your information, he was still ignoring me. He was never gonna get a girlfriend... "Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now." Both Kurapika and Taru gasped.

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika finally lost his cool. "Take that back!"

"That's Leorio-san to you." Leorio remained calm, then left. Kurapika followed. The captain called out to them.

"Just let them go." Gon stated. "Mito-san once told me..." He seemed to relapse into a memory only he could see. "It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves." Suddenly, Taru gasped.

"I've never seen one before! That's so COOL!" She pointed out the window, and everyone there gasped as they saw what she was pointing at: a waterspout. I thought that it looked like water when you make it go down a drain... You know, just a defying gravity type of water...

"If we get caught by that waterspout," Katsuo exclaimed, "the ship will sink!"

"Lower the sails NOW!" The captain shouted.

"Aye!" Katsuo exclaimed,

"I'll help!" Taru, Gon, and me all said at the same time.

"Come with me!" Katsuo replied. We all ran outside and grabbed the same rope, pulling hard. (I pulled hardest...)

"Ahh hah!" Taru exclaimed. "It's just like tug-a-war! Well, except that the ground isn't usually as slippery and wet. " She was behind me, smiling. Katsuo was in front of me.

"You are wrong, my lovely sister! There is no game of tug of war like one with slippery wet grounds! It makes everything better!" I retorted, yanking on the rope.

"Yes there is!"

"Dude! That's what I just said!"

"'There's no game of tug of war...' Oh yeah, ok! Wait! I'm still confused! You need to rephrase that better!" She yelled out, gripping the rope.

"I think the term, 'rephrase that better' needs some work too." I commented. Gon was being a good little quiet boy...

"No it doesn't!" She replied sarcastically. Sometimes I hate my sister...

"YES IT DOES! YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT KURAPIKA LOVES ME MORE!"

"I don't like you!" Kurapika yelled out, still facing off Leorio. Wow. He really loved me didn't he? To hear me even in this storm!

"You're stupid! I saw him first!" Why would she say that?

"So? I pet his hair first! It's all soft and silky, like running your hand over-"

"RARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Taru screamed, yanking on the rope. Really hard... Everyone fell and then they were all flung by the rope, out to sweet freedom... Or death... And everyone was just Katsuo, Taru, and ME! I was flying! As I turned, something latched onto my ankles.

"Just couldn't let me go, could you?" I commented, reaching for Katsuo's ankles.

"Don't tempt me!" Taru retorted, squeezing me. The three of us flew in between Kurapika and Leorio, making them both stare at us in wonder. My new name was Wonder. I'm gonna get EVERYONE to call me Wonder! Both of them then lunged toward us, attempting to grab us, but they failed and we went sailing off the boat.

"A day to die a drowning death, with a deep and drowsy dooming breath," I sang at the top of my lungs. "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA~"

"KAIA SHUTUP!" Taru yelled, making me frown. Then Taru and I, accompanied with the screaming Katsuo, stopped flying. Gon had grabbed Taru's ankles, while blondie and doctor had grabbed Gon. Safe at last.

~TIME SKIP~

* * *

There we sat. Gon, Trau, and I, all on the wooden deck.

"YOU IDIOT!" Leorio scolded, pointing a finger at Gon. "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait now!"

"Honestly, how reckless can you be?" Kurapika wondered, shaking his head slightly.

"But you did catch me!" Gon stated happily. I smiled and pat him on the back. "You both caught me!"

"Huh? Well, I guess so..." Leorio replied.

"Gon!" Someone randomly shouted... Ok, not randomly, but still. Katsuo ran up to Gon. "Thanks Gon! You saved my life!"

"I couldn't have done it alone. These two helped save you!" Wow Gon, way to make things humble.

"Thank you very much!" Katsuo said, bowing. Kurapika and Leorio looked flustered.

"No, you don't need to thank me," Blondie stated, looking away.

"Well, yeah, I'm glad you're ok!" Leorio gave off a cheesy grin... That I secretly took a picture of, because I would blackmail him later.

"Yeah! I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo then turned and left, waving goodbye. As soon as he was gone, I glared at Kurapika and Leorio.

"Hey! Did you guys want us dead or something?" I demanded, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. Taru stood up beside me.

"Yeah, Leorio, I can't believe you." She suddenly seemed sad. "Kurapika, you didn't catch me!"

"Uh-uhm..." The blonde boy looked away and Leorio frowned.

"What do you mean, 'want you dead'?"

"YOU WERE SCOLDING GON FOR SAVING OUR SKIN! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIM LIKE THAT?" I looked at Gon smiled. "Don't worry Gon, I'm glad that you reached out for us!"

"Ah, haha haha" Leorio chuckled nervously. Kurapika smiled.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san" Kurapika looked softly at Leorio. Taru's eyes started sparkling at this heartfelt moment that I didn't care about.

"Wh- What's with the sudden change?" Leorio asked, surprised. "We sound like strangers... Just call me Leorio... Leorio works..." He looked away, then looked back at Kurapika. "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

"No, it's ok." Kurapika nodded. Taru smiled, then stood up tall. She bowed at Kurapika and Leorio.

"Thank you for saving me, Kurapika-kun, Leorio-san." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"Ah, you guys can call me Leorio too." Leorio replied.

"Eahh hah hah hah heh heh" The captain interrupted the moment. "I like you guys! Yosh! I'll take responsibility for bringing you five to the port closest to the exam site. Hah!"

"Honto?!" Gon replied enthusiastically. "Then, what about your test?"

"Like I said," The captain sounded almost angry. "It's my decision to make." He smiled. "And all five of you pass!"

"Yatta!" Gon exclaimed, jumping.

* * *

Heartache: Done~ Now I can watch anime and read manga!

Kaia: You're supposed to start the next chapter though...

Heartache: *Dancing* Manga manga manga! Manga manga manga!

Kurisutaru: ... Wow...

Kurapika: Nice to meet you, audience!

Kaia: Everyone already knows you... Besides, shouldn't you be... I don't know, eating or something?

Kurapika: I don't like you

Kaia: No one does. I feel SO loved.

Kurisutaru: I LOVE YOU KAIA!

Kaia: *Runs away*

Author's Blog:

Heartache's, aka LifeOfTheLost's sister here~

Wow, she has depressing pen names...

I'm Rosemist (been my pen name for years, just not here), and I do not have a depressing pen name. I hope you all enjoy the laughter you will probably receive from this fan fiction! Just to let you guys know, I was actually mad at my sis in the duration of writing this. I had not expected her to come up with the elaborate plan of kidnapping my beloved, and shoving herself in a cabinet with him. Then, to make it worse, she actually wrote, in front of me, quote:"Kurapika was always my second choice. Sure, he wasn't any assassin, but if you were stuck in a small cabinet with a super hot blondie, what would you do? " end of quote. GRRRRR! One, just her taking an interest in him, and taking advantage of the situation by HUGGING him outraged me. THEN second choice? HOW DARE SHE! yeah, I was so mad I actually let myself become a demon in the story. HAHAHA Can't wait until Killua comes along and I can take my revenge... However, in the story, I won't remember what happened between her and Kurapika. Well, until later. Foreshadowing~. AND Kurapika blushed. I don't remember anywhere in the series when he blushed. Which means, to my knowledge, that was a first. HAHAHAHA! Kurisutaru will cause Kaia to regret making his first blush be towards her! *Plotting character revenge* Yes, he did blush at Taru, but that was a blush out of fear... supposedly. I don't even know if it wasn't yet. Time to see when the time comes that Taru discovers what happened! Did that make any sense? O.O ONWARD AND FORWARD! Or backward. This is kind of backward in time. Geah, I think Kaia is rubbing off on me... ANYWAY! See you all soon with more story! Or not. ooooh, plot twist! JK, I would never do that to you guys! Or would I~ O.O -end of rant about Kaia and Kurapika. GRRRRRRRRRRRR. NOT COOL KAIA!- ok, not end of rant apparently. Jeh, Just realized this was long.

Kaia or better known as Heartache has RETURNED! wow, Rosemist just decided to say something stupid. It is SATURDAY mind you all.

Rosemist: *Attacks Heartache and hugs her hand* I'm so depressed, I'm so bored, I want there to be school again because then I have a purpose in life, but right now I'm so bored.

Heartache: Dude, it's Saturday... NO ONE'S LIKE THIS ON SATURDAY!

Authors Blog:

Rosemist here! Again, I will just rant about my sister. She tried to have Gon lose his innocence. ?!Yeah, so I was all like, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT" and she was all like "What? Why not?" and then I was like "IT'S GON!" so yeah. I made her have Gon say no. Cause there's NO way he would agree to lying.

Heartache's Blog

AHHHH My sister forced me to work! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Ok, sure, it'd been a week since I wrote anything in this story, but seriously? Forcing me? NOT COOL! I wanted to be lazy! I wanted to sit around and do nothing, but NOOOO, she just HAD to step in and say, 'WORK! WRITE! WE NEED TO FINISH THE STORY!' Whatever! We're done now anyway, so JUST TAKE A NAP! SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!

Rosemist's Blog

WHY ARE YOU NAMING IT AFTER YOURSELF?! NOW I HAVE TO USE MY NAME TOO! To the readers: you will now experience an argument between us, as we are on different computers at the moment. We are writing at the point in the story right after Kaia agrees to tell Kurisutaru later about what really happened. So sad, right now Kurisutaru believes Kurapika carried her princess style, and wishes Kaia used Kurisutaru's towel to dry Kurapika instead of Kaia's. To Heartache:

WE ARE NOT DONE YET! DON'T TELL THEM YOU WILL SEE THEM NEXT WEEK! CONTINUE WRITING BAKA SISTER!

Heartache's blog;

NO! THIS WHOLE 'HEARTACHE'S BLOG WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! LEAVE ME ALONE! ALONE I TELL YOU!

That's it! I'm running away!

*Runs away and hides in the basement*

Tell no one of where I hide. *Yells* IF ANYONE WANTS ME I'M IN THE BASEMENT, HIDING UNDERNEATH THE TABLE!

Rosemist's Blog:

WE DON'T HAVE A BASEMENT! AND! YOU ARE ON THE UPSTAIRS COMPUTER! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE IT WITH YOU!

Heartache's Blog:

Thats what you think! WE DO HAVE A BASEMENT, A SECRET ONE, that even I have yet to find….. ANYWHO, I WILL TAKE THE COMPUTER DOWN THERE AND SLACK OFF ALONE!

Rosemist's Blog

YOU CAN'T TAKE AN IMMOBILE OBJECT AND MOVE IT! PLUS, why would you take the computer to slack off using it? If anything, I'm on a laptop, I should be the one running away with it... STOP LISTENING TO YOUR SONGS AND READING MANGAS! GET TO WORK! WE HAVE MADE NO PROGRESS EXCEPT TO SHOW PEOPLE THROWING UP!

Heartache's Blog

WE HAD TO SHOW THE PEOPLE THROWING UP! AND we introduced Mr. Wind! And you had your whole moment with Kurapika!

Rosemist's Blog:

What moment with Kurapika?

Heartache's Blog

I think were misusing the 'blog' term…. I'm pretty sure thats not how it works… Anywho, your moment with Kurapika was you seeing him in the Hammock!

Rosemist's Blog:

YOU are misusing it. I invented it for the audience. THAT WAS NOT A MOMENT! A MOMENT IS WHEN, LATER, WE DANCE OR TALK PERSONAL STUFF!

Heartache's Blog

You're using the blog term also, so therefore, you are misusing it! THAT WAS TOTALLY A MOMENT! YOU STARED AT HIS EYES! Moments can be nonverbal!

Rosemist's Blog:

I INVENTED IT! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT! YOU CAN'T! That wasn't a nonverbal moment either. A moment is shared between people, that was JUST ME. There was no staring into each other's eyes... sad i'm gonna cry now. HAH I just saw you wrote another sentence! Good for you! wait... YOU CALLED HIM A BLONDE HOTTIE! NUUUUUU! I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO CALL HIM THAT! Oh, and the audience that agrees with me of course.

Heartache's Blog

Dude. Just so you know, YOU DID NOT INVENT THE TERM 'BLOG'! You must give credit to the creator! A person who really exists! Totally a moment. I'm allowed to say he's hot!

Rosemist's Blog:

Oh, you're right! I didn't invent the term 'blog'. I'm so proud of you! You actually beat me! That's totally a first!... Oh great, now I have lost in front of our audience. However, I was referring to the fact that it was me who invented the 'Author's Blog' for this. Also, NOT A MOMENT! I WILL ASK THE AUDIENCE! Audience: Was the part where I looked at Kurapika in the Hammock a 'moment' between us?

Heartache's story

*Now using story instead of Blog 'cause I'm awesome like that.*

Audience; It was totally a moment, Rosemist is just blind~

Rosemist's Blog:

I'm still using blog. Blog is closer to this than a story is. You talking to the audience is not a story. I AM NOT THE BLIND ONE! YOU ARE! Also, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL HIM HOT!

Also: I think this is too long. Our Audience would have gone to the next page by now. They are bored.

Heartache's Story

BTW, me talking to the audience? NO, that was the audience speaking! Also, I wrote more, and it's from your POV now, so stop pestering me!


	4. Not That Chapter 4

~After winning the captain's favor, the quintet of Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Kurisutaru, and Kaia arrived safely at Dolle Harbor. Jan Jan Ja~

By the way, Happy Easter! Yeah... This isn't late at all...

Kurisutaru's POV

"Thanks, Captain!" Gon said enthusiastically as he shook hands. "I had a great time!"

"Ha ha, I had fun too!" The captain replied, "Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice." I turned away and walked toward the closest cluster of buildings. I passed a lot of eccentric-looking people, but that would be expected at such a large harbor as this. I really should be shopping farther in the city, but that might cause me to get lost or take too long getting back. I might miss out on joining everyone. I walked into an artsy-looking store and paced through the aisles before going up to the clerk.

"Do you have any cameras?"

"Ah, a traveler! Thinking about going sightseeing?" The male clerk turned and studied me.

"Not exactly, more like taking pictures of me and my friends as memories while adventuring."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I have just the camera for you!" He turned and went into a back room, before returning with a couple boxes. "This baby specializes in up close shots, so you can get the best pictures with your friends." He opened the first box and pulled out a shiny new camera.

"Is it waterproof?" I asked. It would probably get wet sometime if I kept it.

"Of course," The man said, and I realized he was actually really young. Somewhere in his late teens or early twenties. He had a little grey hair, which threw me off earlier. "All you'd need to do is go to a local camera shop to get the photos developed."

"Oh, no can do. I'd need something that would develop in my hand when I take the picture. I'm traveling around a lot, no time to stop by stores most of the time."

"I see, well then, on to more important business. How about this?" He opened the second box. Inside was a slightly larger camera. This one was dark red, almost black. It had a dull quality about it.

"I like it." One like this would attract less attention than a shiny one. I looked up at the clerk, smiling. He had a knowing glint in his eye. This guy was smarter than he looked. "So, what are the advantages?" He lifted the camera.

"See here," He pointed toward the bottom. "This is where the photos will come out. Of course, you'd have to stock up on the photo papers to have them develop. You can pick them up just about anywhere. Any brand would work." This was sounding too good to be true for just an average traveler. This guy knew I'd be doing things. "It's waterproof, like you'd like, and similar to the other one, it specializes in up close details. Sometimes, it can pick up things even you can't see." Oh, yeah. This guy knew I'd be using it for more than just average pictures. You could hear it in his tone. And I knew, that he was letting me know. I glanced around. No one else was paying attention, but... I leaned over the counter.

"It can withstand hard environments and damage?" I peered into his eyes. He saw it, I saw it. I was hooked. Hook, line, and sinker. He knew I was serious about the camera type, not like the average traveler. He was showing me a very high quality camera that could also be used as a weapon. Not the kind to cause damage, but the kind that can catch someone hiding something.

"You wanna give it a go?" He asked, handing it to me. The feel of the camera in my hands was unlike anything I had felt before. It felt like it was hiding it's own secrets. "It holds more power than it looks." He mentioned.

"Oh I believe you." I turned the camera gently in my hand, analyzing its grooves. You could hide things in this. "Is it loaded?"

"Yep, but only with normal film. Wouldn't want the average person stumbling upon such an item." I pulled the camera up to my face and snapped a shot of a random person across the street. Immediately, and soundless, the picture slid out of the camera. I looked at it. He was right. I could actually see the background with more quality than if I was looking at the original view. This is the average kind of film you could find anywhere. I wonder what would happen if you put in the specialty.

"So this can take regular pictures, combined with 'special' kinds?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is switch out the kind of film. The camera does the rest. No sound, either." He stretched. "The special film, though, can only be sold by me."

"So I have to come back sometime, to restock?" Not unexpected. Anything good can usually only be sold at specific places.

"Exactly."

"... So what happens when an average person wants to buy this?" I was asking him how to shut it down. He obviously can't just sell it to anyone, he already stated it. So how does he get them disinterested?

"Oh, that's easy. See this here?" He pointer to a small lever, one easily missed, next to my finger. "Try switching it." I did, and the camera did nothing. Until I went to take another picture. It slightly froze up, like it was a mild malfunction. No one would want a camera that malfunctioned before they even bought it. This could come in handy. If anyone was to take it from me, they wouldn't want it. "It also shuts down all the special features, so it becomes a regular camera that doesn't work."

"Nice." I want it. "How much?" He smiled, then said the price. I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor. That was EXPENSIVE for a camera! Even for this type. Was he playing with me? I studied him, wondering if I could somehow toggle him and lower the price. He saw what I was thinking, and started laughing.

"Yeah, you try if you want!" It was a lost cause. Besides, something in his look told me that he already _had_ lowered the price, for my benefit. I sighed and pulled out the money. Luckily, it seemed that Kurisutaru was rich, so I had a lot of money. I knew it'd run out eventually, though.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. He counted it, then stashed it inside his pocket. "Now where can I stock up?"

"Follow me." He turned and walked into the back room while I followed. When I had walked back out, much more of my cash was gone, and I had almost countless amounts of film. The special kind, and regular. Now, on to my other, more for my own fun, business. I walked down an aisle with paper crafts, and went through colors. Yellow? I usually didn't use it, but with Kurapika as the picture, It'd look cute. I almost squealed. Don't forget red! He'd look good with red. Green for Gon, blue for Killua. I ended up grabbing sheets of just about every color. I grabbed a couple large binders. Oh, and decor! I grabbed stickers and other cute frilly flat things. Glue, scissors, some tape. I walked back up to the counter. The same kid was there. He looked up incredulously. "Scrapbooking or something?"

"Scrapbooking." I replied.

"Seriously?" He studied my face. I just smiled. "Allright..." He rung up my total. Again, my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Are you trying to bankrupt me? This shouldn't cost this much!"

"Then you should have gone farther in the city!" He got that right. It's the trade. Sell everything more expensive near the docks, where people are more likely to actually buy the stuff that is expensive. I ground my teeth. "Ha! You already knew!" He exclaimed. Dude, this guy is too smart. "So, that means you're either stupid, or you have a reason. I think you have a reason."

"Heh, thanks for not calling me stupid."

"Any time!" You know, I actually kinda like this kid!

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ha! She finally asks!" He smiled like a little boy who just got away with stealing candy. "It's Ryuu."

"Dragon huh?"

"Yep, that's what it means!" He smiled cheekily. "It can also mean path, so I like to think of it as 'Dragon path'."

"Ryuu, the dragon path. Cool. I'm Kurisutaru."

"And that means crystal. So, you're a gem huh?"

"Yeah. What kind of crystal, I wonder..."

"Well, good luck on your journey, and may you find the answer to that question!" He traditionally bowed, then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but to start laughing too. Someone in the back room, probably his boss, shouted to shut up. He said we were scaring away the customers. That only made it worse, and we both fell to the ground clutching our stomachs. When it died down, I had tears in my eyes from all the laughter. "Hey, come again sometime. I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"You can count me in!" I turned to leave, stuffing my craft materials in my bag. Then I spun around. Pulling out the camera, I snapped a shot of him.

"Ahhhh!" He exaggerated falling to the ground. "What was that for?!"

"You're going to be my first entry in the scrapbook! Be honored!" He fell on his back.

"Oh, I am _so _completely honored! I think it's too much for me! I'm dying!" He made a fake sputtering sound, then stuck his tongue out, like he was dead. But, there was a problem. His tongue was reaching for the sky.

"You have your tongue out the wrong way. It's supposed to point _down_."

"Oh yeah!" He fixed it while I laughed.

"See ya around!"

"See ya!" He sat back up and waved goodbye as I exited the store. I found Kaia and everyone else centered around a big map on a board. They sounded like they were discussing Zaban City. I trotted up. I'm glad I had changed my clothes earlier. It was so hot outside! I was no longer wearing some dress, but an outfit that you could actually move in. I was wearing cream tights that went down just past my knees, with a dark blue miniskirt. I was also wearing a fitted black tanktop, one giving me lots of mobility. I had it tucked in. Of course, I still had my giant sword slung over my back. I had pulled it out earlier, giving a good half hour to analyze it. I LOVED big swords. The original Kurisutaru did too, apparently. I'm guessing that I have super strength, that's why I am able to carry it, and why I had elbowed Kaia so hard when I thought I had just barely nudged her.

"Whoa! You move fast!" Kaia exclaimed when she saw me.

"What?" I asked. Was she referring to my speed in arriving here? I thought I was actually slow.

"You got a boyfriend? ... What? You got married already?!" She responded. I didn't know whether to be mad or to blush.

"No! What are you talking about?"

"I'm reading your mind, duh!"

"I'm not thinking that."

"Oranges!" She started prancing around. "Oranges Oranges Oranges!"

"Is she thinking oranges?" Gon asked.

"Huh, no! I'm thinking oranges!" She replied.

"But I thought you were reading her mind!"

"Huh? No, where did you get that idea? I'm reading my mind."

"Wait... So you're getting married?" Gon asked, surprised.

"Huh? No! I'm twelve! Twelve year olds can't get married yet! Can they?" She turned to Kurapika.

"Uhm, no, I don't believe they can. Unless, it is an arranged marriage." Kurapika answered.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry Kurapika, you're gonna have to wait a few more years. Even then, you'd have to win me over before proposing, because I'm not the type to jump head first into relationships... Wow, I thought you thought things through? Really? Trying to marry a 12 year old... What would your mother say? Oh wait! I'm not gonna bring that up! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just said that! But I still won't marry you. Or maybe I will, because I feel bad. I'll think about it... You know, I think we could make it work. You're only like, 5 years older than me, but it's not that much of a difference. You see, some people get married when their like, 20 years apart, so 5 isn't much of a difference!" Kaia grinned and spun around in circles, waving her hand in Kurapika's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE?!" I was terrified. Had she somehow betrayed me more? And in such a short amount of time?

"No. Nothing happened." Kurapika reassured me, "Your sister's stupid." He turned to Kaia, who was now lying on the floor, covering her face with her hands, mumbling about how he had betrayed her. "I don't like you." He said to her.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY, 'In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live'? I trusted you!" She despaired. Kurapika just looked back at the map before us.

"Oh, ok then." I commented, following Kurapika.

"Anyway, I'll go take a look at the cedar tree." Gon changed the subject. "The captain must have had a reason to suggest that." He turned and walked away.

"Hey, Hey! Are you serious?" Lerio asked. "The bus to Zaban city is about to leave! We should just take it." Gon continued walking. "Hey... taku. He's gotta learn that you can't trust everyone." Kurapika started walking forward, and I followed. "Hey! Kurapika! Kurisutaru!" Leorio whined.

"Gon's behavior interests me more than the captain's advice." Kurapika replied. "I'm going with him."

"Me too." I replied. Kaia started following.

"Is that so?" Leorio grumbled, turning away. "Wasn't very long, nice knowing you!" When Leorio was a little distance away, Kaia caught up with me and Kurapika. Gon was still a little ways ahead.

"Me five!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"One, Kaia, way late." I told her. "Two, why five?"

"Three is that alien dog." She pointed to a dog that I had just now noticed was walking with us. Kurapika gasped when he saw it. I couldn't sense that the dog was there, and neither could he. Was that why Kaia called it an alien dog? "And four is that mysterious stalker person hiding in the bushes." I looked up toward the sky, closed my eyes, and felt around with my mind. I could actually _feel _a person's presence in a bush to our left.

"That one right there?" I pointed to the specific bush, and Kaia nodded. That was probably the person that will follow us the the quiz area.

"So you guys can feel it too, then? Good." Kurapika stated

"Well, of course!" Kaia exclaimed. "We're not stupid. Well, some of us aren't anyway." She glared at Kurapika, pointing him out as the one that is stupid.

"If anyone is stupid," I commented, "It's you, Kaia." Suddenly, Leorio came running up from behind us.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He shouted.

"Leorio," I asked as he caught up to the group, "Did you notice that dog before?" I pointed at it.

"Huh? No! When did it get here?" He looked at it confusedly.

"We don't know. It just kinda appeared." I answered. So, not even Leorio. Well, he didn't notice the other guy stalking us either. But Kurapika didn't even notice. By this time, we had caught up to Gon. "Gon, you're good with animals, what do you think of this dog?" The dog just wagged its tail as Gon stopped and turned, looking at it.

"It's strange." Gon blinked twice. "I can't feel its presence at all." So not even Gon huh?

Later, as we reached a grassy pasture, Leorio suddenly spoke up. "Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And, it's no fun traveling alone!" Ah, he was still on that. I gave out a small laugh. He was trying to convince us that it was his own decision, not the fact that the other way was a trap, that caused him to come with us. He was really just trying to convince himself, though. I'm not sure if Kurapika and Gon know the other way was a trap, but they might just figure it out from the way Leorio is speaking. We were all enveloped in a pleasurable silence, just walking along the dirt path. Some time had gone by when Leorio spoke again. "So I decided to stick with you guys a while longer. Ha, hahahaha!" Yeah, he was uncomfortable with it. Suddenly, that feeling I had before returned. The one where I could actually feel a person. This time, I didn't have to look for it. I also felt their intention to follow us. I looked behind me, and saw a flash of hair just as it disappeared behind a near boulder.

"Something wrong, Kurisutaru?" Kurapika asked, looking back at me. You know? I liked the way he said my name. I think that was the first time he said it.

"No, its nothing." I replied, looking at him straight in the eye. He knew. He knew I had seen the person there. I let him know. He turned back around, keeping his grey eyes on me until the last second.

Kaia's POV

It looked like one of those western movies, where they make their own set, and then abandon it. You know, thats not a good reference...

"Ne, guys," I said, knitting my fingers behind my head.

"What?" Taru seemed angry. I stared at her and noticed why. She had been staring at Kurapika like a puppy with a new master, and I had interrupted a moment. Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a bit...

"When we all become hunters, we should all buy a house here and eat taiyaki for the rest of our lives." I kicked the dirt. A puff of dust flew up and I smiled. It looked like a giant mushroom... Maybe it's friendly! Yep! That was the best thing Sokka from Avatar, the last airbender had ever said. Oh, by the way, we were in a town. An old, dusty town. Perfect.

"Kaia, who would want to live here?" Taru stated dryly, rubbing her black calf-length boot against the ground. Not fair. She was the only one not wearing a dress. Ok, so, boys aside anyway.

"Duh! Killua would love living here!" Ok, maybe not, but who knows! "Ne, I don't like dresses, so I'm gonna go change!" I started to lift my dress off.

"Kaia!" Taru glared at me and gestured around her. "There are guys here!" Leorio gave off a creepy laugh, then tried to look professional. I shivered.

"So! Kurapika! Guard me!" I yelled out, running into the nearest house. I then grabbed the duffle bag I was carrying and reached inside. I pulled out an awesome black shirt that was short sleeved, and really tight. Then I grabbed some blue shorts. They went down to my thigh, but that was cool. They didn't have to be long. I changed into the shirt and shorts, then strapped a cool looking handgun to my waist. Most people probably wouldn't trust me with a gun, but I'd been using them since I was young for hunting animals. I then strapped my long thin sword to my other hip and latched another gun to my lower leg, the same one that held the sword, and then I pulled my hair into a ponytail. After I completed these meaningful tasks, I slid on some awesome hiking boots that were dark blue and black. Then I put on a strange shoulder bag like thing that was filled with candy. YES! CANDY TO THE CHILDREN! Yawning, I walked back outside and stretched. I closed my blue eyes and let the sun shine on me. That's right. I have blue eyes. For some reason, the person who used to be Kaia wore contax. Ridiculous, right? I mean, why would they want to hide the most beautiful blue eyes ever? You know, aside from Killua's, of course. I took another step forward, then stopped.

"Leorio, if you take another step forward, I will shoot you." Taru's voice echoed through the air, and in return, an annoying man's voice responded.

"I'm just saying, she's taking too long. Wait, you have a gun?!"

"No, but I'll find one." Taru retorted. I then sighed. Opening my eyes, I turned around and walked back through the house, then out the front door. I had gone out the wrong way before. Wrong side of the house. As I walked out, I slapped Leorio in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Leorio exclaimed, holding his cheek. Kurapika just turned and started walking away, and Taru turned to follow him.

"Huh? I thought you'd like that!" I commented, wrapping my arm around Gon's neck.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT?" Leorio yelled. I scrunched my eyebrows together and frowned.

"Dude, sorry, I only high fived you!"

"IN THE FACE?"

"At least I didn't use a chair!" I retorted, pulling Gon away from the lonely old man. "Hey, Gon, what do you think?" I asked after we caught up to Taru and Kurapika. I let go of the green/black haired boy and did a little twirl, showing off my outfit. "Nya~" I did a little cat pose and winked. Kurapika stared at me blankly and Gon smiled.

"It looks cool, Kaia!" He exclaimed happily.

"What are you talking about? Hitting Leorio with a chair?" Taru wondered, raising her eyebrows. I stared at her, then started laughing.

"Sis, I'm talking about my outfit! Anywho, thanks Gon!"

"..." Taru stared at me. "Sis, why are you wearing the same thing as me?"

"Huh? I'm not." I stated.

"Yes, you are. With minor changes."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Black top. Blue shorts, although mine is a skirt. Black boots with dark blue decor."

"You have tights! And my boots are hiking boots!"

"My boots are also hiking boots! See? Look at the traction! ... Mine just look cooler!"

"WHAT?! NUUUUUUUU!"

"Your welcome, Kaia. Kurisutaru, you look nice too!" Gon called out, ignoring our argument and patting Taru on the shoulder. My blonde haired sister grinned and hugged him.

"Awww, thanks Gon!" She then started walking again... And everyone just watched her.

"A-ano, Kurisutaru?" Gon looked at her helplessly, and she just stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Uhhh, I don't want too..."

"Oh, ok." And with that we all continued walking along the street, well, not everyone. Gon was being carried in a thick hug by Taru. Leorio suddenly perked up.

"Hey, Kurisutaru, I think you look stunningly beautiful!" He smiled and Taru's eyes softened.

"Awww, Thank You Leorio! You look pretty sharp yourself!" Taru replied, giving Gon another squeeze. The poor boy just blank faced it all. Now he knew. He knew what I have to go through!

"Ah, hahahaha..." Leorio stopped when I stood in front of him. He glared at me. "Move, Kaia."

"I'll shoot you."

"Huh? What for? You don't even have a..." He trailed off. I smirked.

"A gun? You're right, I don't have a gun." I pulled the gun off my hip and with the other hand I grabbed the one on my leg. "I have 4" I pointed them at the bush behind him and pretended to shoot. Making a light, 'pow' sound with my mouth. After that I holstered my guns and continued walking.

"Kaia, don't shoot people because of compliments!" Taru exclaimed from ahead. Then she mumbled, "It's like babysitting a weapon." I glared at her. Then dramatically pointed at the sky.

"Don't call me THAT!" I exclaimed. Everyone sighed. "Call me Wonder!" Alas, they all anime-fell again. We walked further, and then Leorio shivered.

"This is a creepy place..." He stated. "I don't see a single person."

"No," Gon replied, "There are plenty here." Suddenly, a wall opened to our left, and out slid a large desk type thing. Along with a bunch of people in masks. I want a mask! ITS NOT FAIR!

"Doki doki." The unmasked woman, who was the 'Quiz Lady' said.

"Doki doki?" Leorio repeated.

"Doki doki." I parroted.

"Doki doki." The woman said again.

"Doki doki." Said Leorio, then he gulped

"Doki doki." I repeated.

"DOKI DOKI TWO-CHOICE QUIZ!" The woman suddenly shouted. She sounded like she was having fun. A bunch of sounds went off, and we all stared blank faced at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Taru pull something out of her bag, and momentarily point the object at everyone's faces. I BET IT WAS A MIND READING DEVICE! The Quiz Lady explained the rules, with Leorio interrupting her to ask a stupid question about the whole 'one answer' for everyone. Then, right before the lady asked the question, I pointed a gun behind me and smiled. The black haired man that had been stalking us was walking out, but he froze when I pointed the gun at him.

"Oi oi, I don't want to cause any trouble..." He ventured closer and I swung my gun around, attempting awesome tricks that I had seen in movies.

"Neither does the cat!" I called, reholstering my weapon. Everyone stared at me.

"What cat?" Gon asked, cocking his head. I smiled.

"That cat!" I pointed at the little alien dog that had been following us. I'M SERIOUS! It may look like a little cute black pomeranian, but it was definitely a killer! IT REEKED OF ALIEN-NESS! Or flowers, one or the other...

"Kaia, that's not a cat!" Taru exclaimed, shaking her head. Oh, she also put Gon down... About time... I smirked and pulled out my little set of fake cat ears.

"Now it is!" I placed the cat ears on the puppy and started dancing like a snake. All wibbly wobbly and such. W~o~o~o~o~o~o!

"Kaia..." My non-understanding sister groaned. "That's actually cute~" OH NO! SHE SWITCHED!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I quickly hid behind Kurapika as Taru attempted to hug me. She then growled at me and hugged the dog.

"Aren't you cute!"

"Taru! I'm telling you now! IT'S NOT A REAL DOG! It's an ALIEN!"

"Ahem!" The old lady called out, trying to get our attention back on the quiz.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Mr. Stupid, do you wanna take the quiz before us?" I asked, looking at the new guy who wasn't given a name.

"Yeah I'll take the- HEY!" He shoved me aside and I decided to over exaggerate my fall. As he pushed me, I flung myself backwards and into the wall of the house near us. Everyone gasped. Smirking, I counted.

1

2

3

NOW!

"MR. STUPID THAT HURT! THE HOUSE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" I cried out, standing up. Taru, who looked about ready to kill the man, stared at me in awe. YEAH! She was awed by my awesomeness to be thrown through walls!

"Quiz time!" Quiz lady called. I was gonna call her Peachy, because peaches may look all wrinkly and gross, but they are nice on the inside. Plus, maybe not all peaches were wrinkly...

"Your mother and your lover are kidnapped by evil villians. You can only save one. Who do you save? Select one for your mother, or two for your lover." Peachy stated, staring down the man in front of us. Leorio twitched and complained, but rewriting it would be a bother. (This is my diary) LALALALALAL Ok, maybe not, it MIGHT be Taru's, but no one cares about technicalities... Right?

"Mrrrow, Here Neko Neko kitty!" I called, bending down to pet the alien dog... Who would now be named Neko.

"One! You can always replace your lover, but you can never get another mother!" Mr. Stupid said, confidently standing like an idiot would. I turned back to Neko and scratched behind his ears.

"You may pass." Peachy told Mr. Stupid. Ha! She never said he correctly answered though! Mr. Stupid smirked and looked at us.

"You only have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear."

"Her name is PEACHY!" I yelled out as he started to walk away. Everyone looked at me.

"How do you know her name?" Taru asked.

"I made it up. But that's ok, right Peachy?" I smiled at the old woman and she just stared at me. Then she looked at Leorio, who was busy complaining about how the other guy passed. Nya! Just felt like doing that...

"Kaia, it's not nice to give people strange nicknames!" Taru scolded, and I glared at her.

"You obviously don't understand the beauty of fake names. OOOH! Gon! I'm gonna give you a code name, just you wait!"

Kurisutatu's POV

I sighed. There was no changing my sister, even if we were in a different world now.

"Ktch! I'm not putting up with this sham!" Leorio turned to leave. The quiz lady stopped him, and told us all that if we leave, we are disqualified. Leorio shook with rage. "Th-that's ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers! THERE IS NO RIGHT ANSWER!" Kurapika's head shot up in recognition, and I could barely hear his next words.

"No right answer... I see!" He flung around. "Leorio!" The quiz lady interrupted him, and told us not to say another word. What Leorio said was probably more true than what he thought. If I plug in people I know for the last one... Lets place my mom into the mother spot, and Kurapika into the lover spot. I would go after my mother, only because I know Kurapika is strong, and could get away more likely than my mom would. If it was the other way around, as in Kurapika was the weak one, I would go after him.

"Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select one for your son, or two for your daughter. Which will you rescue?" The quiz lady asked. She started counting down. I looked toward my left as there was a large thump. Kaia had fallen to her knees, holding her mouth. Her other hand was up toward the sky being clenched in an angry fist. Wow. She could barely hold in her will to talk. Don't mess this up, Kaia. As the quiz lady counted down to three, Kaia's body slumped forward and she face planted the ground, convulsing like a drowning worm. "Bup! Times up!" The quiz lady called.

"YOU RHYMED!" Kaia exploded, panting heavily. The quiz lady barely glanced at her before Leorio flew through the air, attempting to kill her with a wooden stick. Wow Leorio, just wow. As Leorio's stick slammed down, Kurapika thrust his wood-covered swords in the way.

"Calm down Leorio!" Kurapika immediately went calm again.

"How can I be calm?!" Leorio exclaimed. In a sudden outburst, Kurapika shouted.

"You'll waste our correct response!"

"Correct response?"

"We gave the right answer." Kurapika calmed himself and put away his swords. "Silence was the correct response."

"Silence? What do you mean?" Leorio questioned, but a sudden loud boom echoed through the air. Leorio froze, then slowly lifted his hand to his hair, which now had a small, curved path through the middle. His face became contorted with anger as he turned toward Kaia, who was pointing a smoking gun at him with a blank face.

"Ah, gomenasai, there was a bug..." She commented, reholstering the gun on her hip.

"THERE WAS NO BUG! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Oh, there wasn't a bug? My bad!" She smiled at him before turning around and mumbling, "Che, I missed..."

"SHE DIDN'T DENY IT! TARU! LOCK UP YOUR SISTER!" Leorio complained.

"Didn't deny what?" Kaia turned back around to face him.

"You trying to kill me!"

"I could have simply meant that I missed the bug! Killua would agree with me!"

"Who's Killua?" Gon asked.

"~Somewhere~ ~Over the rainbow~" Kaia sang, twirling around in a circle. Kurapika shook his head and continued from where he and Leorio left off.

"You hit the nail on the head. This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state one or two as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response." He lifted his finger in a shushing motion. So KAWAII!~ I snapped a picture. Everyone stopped and stared at Kaia. The Kaia turned and looked at me.

"Wow Taru, so open with your thoughts!"

"What?" I asked.

"I was reading your mind! Out loud!" She replied. "So KAWAII!~ ... Seriously?" I blinked.

"I do it to Gon, I'll do it to Killua-"

"Who's Killua?" Gon interrupted.

"Why can't I do it to Kurapika?" I finished my sentence.

"~Somewhere, over the rainbow~" Kaia pranced around. Was she really gonna do that every time someone mentioned Killua?

"But what about the other guy?" Leorio continued, as if our conversation never existed.

"~Peachy never said he passed!~" Kaia commented, right as Kurapika was about to speak.

"Wow! I didn't think you were that smart Kaia!" Kurapika exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Haha! Pointer for Kurapika! A brick came flying through the air and hit Kaia in the face.

"Taru! What was that for?!" Kaia questioned, as she walked back through the wall she'd been thrown through. That's right. I threw the brick.

"YOU INTERRUPTED KURAPIKA! HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT!" The quiz lady shook her head, then walked to a wall. Kaia flung herself at me.

"THE WALL DID NOTHING TO YOU! NEITHER DID THE BRICK! HOW COULD YOU HURT THE INNOCENTS?" I stared at her blankly before turning away. She was stupid.

"This is the correct path. It lead directly to the tree." The old lady mentioned. "Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

"Bye bye Peachy, I'll only never see you again... I think... Maybe after the Ant Arc, because Togashi didn't write anything past there..."

"I thought he wrote about Kurapika's adventures? And Killua's?" Taru wondered.

"Dude, Killua's is part of the Ant Arc, and Kurapika's was covered in the movie!"

"WHO IS KILLUA?!" Gon asked loudly.

"~Somewhere~ ~Over the rainbow~"

"...Movie?" Kurapika questioned. "Ant Arc?"

"And the entire thing was Kurapika being knocked out without eyes on a hospital bed!" Taru dropped to her knees and cried out, "WHY? WHYYYYYY! The movie was supposed to be about KURAPIKA!"

"What movie?" The adorable blonde asked once again.

"Oh, nothing..." I answered.

"Kurisutaru, who's Killua?" Gon pleaded, staring at me with wide brown eyes.

"Someone." I answered. He was so cute. Gon frowned, sat back down, and crossed his arms. The old lady shook her head and smiled, then she opened up her mouth once more.

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree." Apparently no one cared about our off-topic conversations. "They serve as navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe they will guide you to the exam site." Leorio dropped his stick thing and walked over to the lady.

"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness." The black haired man apologized, but the old lady waved it off.

"Don't be, I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you. Do your best to become a good hunter." She added as Leorio stood back up sheepishly.

Kaia's POV

Wow. That was dramatic. JUST KIDDING! I had to be more careful, or Gon would figure out that I was searching for Killua.

"Ahhhhh!" Gon called out as he slumped back against the ground. "It's no use! I can't think of an answer!" Gon complained. Leorio and Kurapika started laughing.

"Haha, you were still trying to find the answer?" Leorio exclaimed. "You can stop."

"Huh? Why?" The cute boy wondered.

"The quiz is over." Kurapika told him.

"I know that, but... But you know, what if I run into a situation like that, and I can only save one person... What should I do then?" That's right, good Gon. Be the good guy in a world full of terrible. "It wouldn't be right to choose just one... But one day, I might have to make that choice..." Gon trailed off, looking deep in thought. I smiled. Peachy lifted the side of her mouth, hinting a smile. I remembered what she was thinking. I frowned as a thought crossed my my mind... What if I was stuck in that situation? What would I do? I plopped down beside Gon and stroked my invisible beard.

"Gon," I slowly spoke. Everyone turned to look at me, but I kept staring at the ground in front of me. "I'd trust them. If they were my kids, I'd trust them to know how to get out of that situation." Gon stared at me. "If I knew one of them couldn't, though, I'd save that specific person. If neither could get out," I looked up and smiled at him. "I'd have a friend save them. Trust me, at a point in the near future, you'll have a very close friend who you can trust in that situation. So you don't need to worry."

"Except Killua ditched him..." Taru added, RUINING THE MOMENT MIND YOU ALL!

"That was only in the movie! And remember? It was before he took the needle out!" I complained, standing back up and dusting myself off. Gon blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"Kaia, who's Killua?"

"~Somewhere~ ~Over the rainbow~"

.

.

.

~Time skip~

"Walk 2 hours she said? IT WAS 2 HOURS 2 HOURS AGO!" Leorio yelled out.

"Leorio, I LOVE THAT!"

"That is the most brilliant thing he's ever said..." I agreed with Taru. Leorio walked up to another old, unreadable sign... Or maybe it was that it was in japanese, and I couldn't read japanese. OHNO!

"TARU!" I slammed my body into Taru's as she turned her head.

"WHAT?"

"I CAN'T READ JAPANESE!"

"So teach yourself!"

"THAT WON'T WORK! THE TRANSLATION BOOKS ARE IN JAPANESE! STUPID PEOPLE!"

"Gon, my sister's and idiot and can't read japanese. Tell her what it says."

"Another 'Beware of Magical Beasts' warning?" Leorio answered for Gon. "Are we ever gonna make it to the exam site?" He rubbed his forehead and I giggled as he took his hand back and noticed that it was now smudged in black. "Wha?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEORIO! You're so stupid!" I cried out, falling to the ground and laughing.

"Is this... GUNPOWDER? MY HEAD COULD EXPLODE IF IT CAUGHT ON FIRE!" He yelled out, quickly trying to brush out all of my carefully placed black magic off of his head.

"Oh, it's ok. Here, to make it up to you, I'll help you!" I walked over to him and pulled his head down so he was at my height. Then I gently started running my fingers through his spiky hair.

"Ah, ano..." His face slowly reddened in the dark light, and I smiled lightly. Then, I took a step back as a waterfall poured on his head, dousing him completely.

"HAHAHA! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I nearly choked on my laughter as he glared at me.

"WHERE DID YOU GET WATER?" Leorio screamed. I could barely keep from dying. Of laughter.

"We're at a swamp Leorio. There's water everywhere." Kurapika blankly looked at the soaked older man as he swung his gaze from me to Kurapika. I felt kinda bad... Only minorly though...

"I know that! I wanted to know how she got the water to fall on me! Both of her hands were in my hair, so how did she get water to pour on me?" He suddenly froze. "Kaia... Did you spit on me?"

"Dude, like I could seriously hold that much spit in my mouth. I am not a squirrell! I asked Mr. Wind to do that!" Taru blinked as I said this.

"Kaia! That's mean!" Gon scolded me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Gon! I was beginning to believe that-" Leorio was cut off.

"Don't get other people to do your dirty deeds!" Gon finished. A loud 'pffft' could be heard from Taru as she covered her mouth.

"Gon, what about Leorio? He's soaking wet because of Kaia..."

"OH YEAH! Also, Kaia, you shouldn't be mean to Leorio!" Gon shook his finger as he looked back toward the road... Path... Thing...

We all started walking again when Leorio yelled out,

"I'm hungry! I need to take a dump! I'm soaking wet! There's gunpowder in my hair! I gotta take a leak too!"

"Ahem! WET gunpowder, Leorio. WET!" I shouted to him.

"Leorio, we're gonna leave you behind!" Gon told him as Kurapika looked up.

"Hey, there it is!" The blonde told us, relief evident on his face. Leorio suddenly rushed by us. Wow, talk about motivated.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting!"

.

.

.

(At the house)

"Hello? Anyone home?" Leorio asked again, knocking on the door. I looked around and noted that the house need fixing. It was old, and in danger of collapsing within the next hundred years…

"Are they out?" Gon asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're just too busy to come to the door…" I winked at Taru and elbowed her lightly. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We're coming in!" Leorio called, barging the door open. The scene before me was definitely… Interesting… A huge, beautiful monster creature stood before us in the terrorized room, laughing a creepy evil laugh. He held a pretty woman in his arms and a wounded man lay at his feet. The Kiriko turned and jumped out the window, quickly followed by Gon and Taru, then Kurapika as he yelled out some last orders.

Kurisutaru's POV

I swung off my blue duffle bag as Kurapika shouted to Leorio to care for the injured man. Jumping out the window, I realized Kaia wasn't coming. She chose to stay with Leorio. Gon chased down the Kiriko, while Kurapika and I chased down Gon. I could barely see as I ran forward into the darkness. Gon jumped into a tree, but fell off as the Kiriko spoke to him.

"Wow! He can talk!" Gon exclaimed as he caught back up to us.

"That Magical Beast, the Kiriko, uses Human speech." Kurapika explained.

"~Heh~? That makes this a lot easier!" Gon smiled, then jumped back into the trees. I heard Gon's voice, then a smack sound, and the woman came falling out of the trees. Gon must have hit the Kiriko. Kurapika caught the falling woman, and Gon continued to chase the other Kiriko. I stayed with Kurapika. There was no way I could follow Gon in this darkness, even if I wanted to.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Kurapika asked as the woman slowly gained consciousness.

"I'm ok, what about my husband?" She asked. "How is he?"

"Don't worry, our friend is taking care of him." Kurapika replied in a soft, soothing voice. I kinda want him to talk to me like that, but also not. If he talks to me like that, it might mean he sees me as a stranger. I do not want to be a stranger.

"Please!" The woman grabbed Kurapika's garb. "Take me to see my husband!" Kurapika's expression changed.

"Those tattoos..." He whispered. The woman took an obvious back step with her closeness to Kurapika, which was fine by me. "You're-"

"Kurapika!" Leorio shouted from behind us. We both turned to look. He was running up to us. "You guys ok?" He asked, as he caught up to us. "Whew, guess you guys are all right." Kurapika turned back to face me, but kept his eyes on Leorio.

"How is that man?" He asked.

"Yeah, no worries. The wound wasn't as deep as it looked. I gave him some pain killers, and he's sound asleep in the cabin. The girl's on her way here right now."

"You mean Kaia?" I asked.

"Uh... Yeah!" Leorio responded.

"I see..." Kurapika tightened his grip on his swords, then swung one back and hit Leorio in the face with it. Leorio flew back with a painful groaning sound, and I couldn't keep from laughing. It seemed neither did Leorio.

"How did you know?" Leorio grunted, growing pointed ears as Kurapika turned around towards him. "How did you know I was an imposter?"

"I didn't think that you were." Kurapika answered as Leorio was now a full Kiriko. "I told Leorio to take care of the injured man, and he consented. As the Magical Beast is still out there, I attacked you for foolishly leaving an injured man on his own. I would have also attacked Kaia, but she wasn't here, and I believe Kurisutaru would have been angered. That's all." He replied matter-of-factly. He sounded so cool like that. That was the second time he said my name in front of me

"I wouldn't be angry. If she left an injured man, I'm fine with that."

The Kiriko laughed, then jumped away. Kurapika turned back to the woman, "Now," He set his sword up to her neck, "I need you to answer my question." His voice suddenly turned dark with threats. "Who are you?" The woman cruelly smiled.

Kaia's POV

When the three had left out the window, I turned to watch Leorio tending carefully to the man. He kept murmuring encouraging words, such as:

"Don't worry, my friends will bring back your wife." I sat down beside Leorio and examined the wounds. This man was wonderful at faking, and I was surprised to find that the blood he used was very much real… You know, after touching it and placing my reddened finger in my mouth.

"Kaia! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked him curiously, reaching inside my own red duffel bag and pulling out some stickers.

"Drink his blood!"

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to see what it was made of! It's disgusting!" I told him casually, earning a thoughtful glance from the 'patient'. As he stared at me, I winked and placed a sticker on his face. "Now you're even more attractive!"

"Kaia! Not the time!" Leorio scolded. I glared at him. Fine, Mr. Old grumpy man, be that way! I smirked and pointed at the Kiriko.

"Most people say you can't live without love…"

"Kaia!" Leorio grumbled, wrapping the man's arm. I continued.

"I think oxygen is more important!" The man smiled slightly at my little joke, which encouraged me to do another.

"Really, Kaia…"

"Leorio. I like the sound you make."

"What?"

"The sound you make when you shutup."

"Hey!"

"A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kickboxing!" I commented, winking again. The Kiriko's smile grew.

"Old women kept on poking me at weddings and saying, 'you're next', so I started doing the same thing to them at funerals." I smiled and thought up another one quickly. "Some people: The glass is half empty! Other people: The glass is half full! Me: What's in the glass? Dun dun dun! Another one! Things of life: 1: A man who smiles when things go wrong… Has thought of someone to blame it on!" This earned a light chuckle from the Kiriko. "3 out of 4 voices in my head want to sleep… The other one wants to know if penguins have knees!" I smirked and looked at Leorio. "I'm a ninja!"

"No you're not…" Leorio sighed and shook his head.

"Did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly!" I giggled and placed my hand on my invisible beard, thinking of new jokes. "I had a life, but my job ate it… Also, Dear pimples. If you're going to live on my face, I need to see some rent." That one… Earned nothing… Oh well. "I hate it when I'm at the supermarket and people I know are like, 'Hey! What are you doing here?' 'cause I'm like, 'Oh, you know, hunting elephants," I laughed to myself as the Kiriko joined me in a fit of small giggles. Leorio scoffed.

"Kaia, at least give the man some advice."

"Leorio, I'm not so good at this, 'advice'... May I interest you in a sarcastic comment?"

"No!"

"Fine! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid… I thought you already knew that…"

"Hey!" Leorio glared at me, but even he was having a difficult time hiding the giggles. "You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm special… No, wait… Maybe I am crazy… One second… I have to talk to myself about this…"

"Hahahahaha!" The Kiriko laughed, and I smiled as he wiped a small tear from his eye. Were my jokes that funny? Maybe he just lived a stressed life, being a mystical beast and whatnot…

Kurisutaru's POV

The clumsy clash of my sword against the Kiriko's nails was almost revolting. It wasn't the fact that I was fighting that caused me to feel nausea, but the fact that I was obviously not good. Sword fighting was an art, and this was NOT art.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kurapika ask from the side.

"Oh, I don't know. Trying to figure out swordplay?" I replied back sarcastically.

"You mean you don't how?!"

"Remember on the ship when I said I don't have any memories from here? That was true. I woke up with a sword strapped to my back, that's all I know." I still can't believe not ONE of the boys even so much as brought up, or even mentioned, this account.

"And you decided to take on a match with an experienced dangerous animal?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" It was true, this was a death wish. I was tiring out too fast, and I knew it was because I was making too many wasted movements. I also had this sinking feeling that the Kiriko was only just toying with me.

~Flashback~

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked the woman darkly, promising hidden threats. I shivered. The woman glanced toward me, then a grin lit up her face. I realized only too late that she had already formed her Kiriko's tail, and her plan was in motion. Her tail wrapped around my leg as fast as a snake, and she yanked, causing me to lose balance. The momentary action of me falling caused Kurapika to lose concentration on the woman, and focus on me. In an instant, the woman had grown a Kiriko arm and wrapped her large, clawed hand around Kurapika's neck, lifting him off the ground by his throat. Kurapika sputtered and choked, clawing at the strong grasp cutting off his air. A smooth, metallic grating sound echoed around us as I slid my giant sword out of it's sheath.

"Drop him! Now!" I commanded. The Kiriko giggled.

"Or what?"

"If you so much as damage ONE hair on his beautiful head, you'll get it more than you already are."

"Hahaha!" The Kiriko dropped Kurapika, and he lay there gasping, trying to catch his breath. The sound of Kurapika's pain was like needles flowing through my veins. "Give me your best shot!" I set both hands firmly on my sword, and charged.

~End of Flashback~

"Instead of interrogating me, how about you give me some pointers? You have a couple swords, tell me how to use them. Besides, I need some experience anyway." I shouted to Kurapika, who had caught his breath minutes before. Was he just trying to watch me fail? Why can't he help? Well, I had taken on the Kiriko, so maybe he was just honoring that. I had received a few gashes, which weren't deep, but they were bleeding. I felt them oozing my life.

"Two small one-handed swords and one large two-handed sword have very different fighting styles! I can't teach you how to use mine!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid! But they are both swords, and right now I have nothing. You are making this extremely difficult by just chastising me! At least you can be quiet and let me focus on my opponent if you're not going to teach me anything!" I almost missed the next attack the Kiriko sent towards me.

"... Ok, put your hands about four to five inches apart on the grip." I did as constructed. "Now in one fluid motion, swing the sword pommel up and around the front of your body." The Kiriko charged out it's nails once again, but this time cleanly hit the the blade of my sword. The sound resonated a clean, crisp, jingle. Kurapika continued to send out orders, and I continued to fight off the oncoming strikes. As I followed instructions, my body seemed to know what it was doing. I had swordfought before, with these same attacks and blocks. This thought made me happier, it meant I wouldn't have to re-learn how to fight, I just had to awaken my senses.

"Want me to help?" Kurapika asked. "We'd have to work as a team."

"If you do," The Kiriko mentioned, "I'd have to get serious." I knew it, it was just toying with me.

"It's my dream come true!" I exclaimed sarcastically, as Kurapika stood up and drew his own swords.

The clashing of metal from my sword still sounded pudgy, but it was intensely better than before. The Kiriko had to center it's defense toward me, because I was using actual blades, while attacking Kurapika, because he was obviously the experienced fighter. Kurapika and I had just settled into circling the Kiriko on opposite sides, when two other Kirikos trotted up, laughing, with Gon on one of their shoulders.

"Hey, you can stop that now!" One of the Kirikos shouted towards the one we were fighting.

"Yeah! We're friends now!" Gon waved his hand out to us, a big grin on his face. I sheathed my sword, and started walking back to the house, or at least, where I thought the house was. Kurapika stood staring at Gon for a few more seconds, then followed suit. I was going the right way, then. When we made it to the house, Leorio and Kaia came out of the house, along with the injured man. We all lined up.

"Hmmm," A Kiriko wondered, "How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" He/she asked his/her spouse. Leorio leaned in toward Kurapika and I.

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?"

"Uh, no. Not at all..." Kurapika replied, and I just shook my head. Gon turned our direction.

"You see, the one I beat up was the husband." He stated.

"Which one are you talking about?" Kurapika, Leorio and I asked at the same time, not really expecting an answer.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," One of the Kiriko mentioned. "We are the navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam." The two Human looking ones introduces themselves as the daughter and son.

"Man, you had us fooled!" Leorio exclaimed, lacking enthusiasm.

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year, it's quite hard to find it." One Kiriko said.

"So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site." The other added.

"Hehh? So that's how it works!" Gon smiled.

"But we don't help every applicant!" The woman corrected, then the brother continued.

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam." Leorio gasped and straightened when he heard the last part.

"Kurapika-dono," The woman started, "you successfully used the most vague hints to determine that we weren't spouses." She pointed to her arm and began to rub off the markings on it. "The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgable. Therefore, he passes."

"Good job Kurapika!" Gon congratulated, knuckle punching him.

"Kurisutaru-dono." The woman continued. "You fiercely fought for your friends against me, but I have one question. You had a choice to go with Gon, who should have needed help, but you chose to stay with your other friend. Why?"

"I stayed because, in the beginning, you were a helpless woman who may have been damaged. If another Kiriko had come and attacked, it may have required two people. One to protect you, and one to fight. However, Kurapika's reaction to you stated something was off. Therefore, you may have tricked him. If you lured him into that trap, that must have meant you were confident in your abilities, and that you believed you'd outmatch him." I suddenly remembered about the husband telling us to protect his wife. " Oh, that would mean the husband would have tricked us too. However, Kaia was with Leorio, so it should have been fine." I switched topics to Gon. "I didn't go with Gon because I am confident in his abilities with animals- uh... people like you"

"It's ok to call us that." The Kiriko stated, and I smiled and nodded.

"And, Gon was confident in his abilities." I scratched the back of my head. At least, that would be my logic if I hadn't already known what was going to happen. "Heh heh, also because I couldn't follow you in the shadows. I figured I might just get lost and end up becoming more of a problem." The girl Kiriko nodded.

"Then, your deductive reasoning, and determinedness to protect those around you, make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass."

The brother Kiriko turned to Leorio and Kaia. "Leorio-dono"

"Uh, yes?" Leorio straitened, and sweat broke out on his forehead.

"You never realized my true identity. However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe. Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass."

"Really?!" He melted to the ground. "Thank goodness!"

"Kaia-dono," The brother Kiriko turned to Kaia, "Not only did you realize my identity, you cheered me up when I was afraid for my wife. Your ability to make someone laugh in a difficult situation makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass."

"Dude, you couldn't come up with something better than that?" Kaia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, TARU HAD THIS AWESOME REASON and I made you LAUGH! I should be rewarded for my amazing singing voice!"

"You never sang though..."

"~Somewhere, over the rainbow~"

"Ehhh? Killua wasn't brought up that time!" I exclaimed.

"And finally, Gon-dono." A Kiriko said. "Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass!" He/she said happily.

We all knuckle punched each other in a line, smiling.

I climbed on one of the Kirikos after Leorio bandaged me up, and then Kaia jumped on another's back. The others all lifted Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika, one each. I ran my fingers through the Kiriko's hair and smiled.

"It's sooooo soft!" I said, leaning against the Kiriko.

"Isn't this great?" Gon asked as we were all flying through the air. "That we all passed?"

"It's too early to celebrate." Kurapika answered, "We've merely earned the right to take the real Exam."

"What's wrong with celebrating a little?" Leorio interjected. "We're making progress!"

"Honestly!" Kurapika replied. "You people really should think!"

"Hey!" Leorio started kicking as we all started to laugh. "Why must you be such a smarty-pants!" The Kiriko started losing it's balance as Leorio kicked.

"Stop moving around! If you fall, blame yourself!" The Kiriko exclaimed as we all laughed harder. Kaia suddenly spoke.

"Um, guys, what about Neko?"

"Neko?" I asked.

"The alien dog..."

"You named it 'Neko'?"

"Yeah."

~Gon and his friends enjoy a brief journey through the sky. However, they still haven't reached the starting line.~

LifeOfTheLost:

Yeah, finally wrote something after like... 4 weeks of slacking off... So... Thanks for the comments and reviews, and I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Know, Part 1

Summary of previous episodes:

Kaia and Kurisutaru wake up to find themselves on a ship off the coast of Whale Island, in the Hunter X Hunter world. Kurisutaru meets the love of her life, Kurapika, but Kaia seems oddly interested in him. With only a text message as guidance, the two set off on their new, splendid, journey. Or so they think. Kaia's interest in Kurapika, even though she profusely claims her only love is Killua, seems to take a turn. She shoves Kurapika in a cabinet with her, against his will, and they are caught by Kurisutaru. Seeing as her own sister betrayed her, Kurisutaru goes on a monsterly rampage. When she wakes up from this scene, she doesn't remember anything that had happened while in it. Kaia successfully makes her believe that she is immune to lightning, and gets away with Kurisutaru never remembering what she saw Kaia do. Kaia also mentions, out loud, that they are in new bodies. Mr. Wind is introduced as a mysterious man you can neither see, or hear. He somehow gives Kaia whatever she asks for. Kaia and Kurisutaru pass the Captain's test, and begin off at Doll Harbor. Kurisutaru goes shopping, buying a new camera and a LOT of craft materials. Kurapika makes it clear that he does NOT approve of Kaia, and Kaia has a strange reaction of singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' whenever Killua is mentioned. A strange Pomeranian dog begins to follow them, and not even Gon can sense it's presence. Kaia stays back with Leorio when they meet the Kirikos, and Kurisutaru goes with Kurapika(no surprise there). Kaia's jokes allow her to pass, while Kurisutaru learns sword fighting in combat from Kurapika. In this next chapter, a new character will be introduced(#63), along with Killua Zoldyck.

Kurisutaru's POV

In between sleeping and travelling, Kurapika taught me more about the art of the sword. He showed me new techniques, along with lessons on how to read the opponent's movements.

"You catch on pretty fast for one who knows nothing!"

"I think that's only because I knew this stuff previously. All I'm doing is re-learning it, but it's still different. I'm not remembering anything. My body just seems to have used these forms countless times before, I'm naturally accustomed to it." I replied, a bit sadly. "Though I wish I was a fast learner.

"That makes sense, though you're bound to recover your memory sooner or later. It's rare for someone not to."

If only I was actually a person who lost their memory. I seriously doubt that I could 'regain' something that was never there to begin with. I want to discover who Kurisutaru was, and who I am now.

Kurapika forced me to complete each move with precision, often gruelly chastising me when I messed up. Nevertheless, he was a fantastic teacher. I also learned more things about me. Like how I actually have quite a bit of endurance, and how I can jump pretty well. Not nearly as good as Gon, but good. My sword was so heavy, Kurapika could barely lift it high enough to strike. When he tried, he woozily swung it, falling backwards on the ground. It was one of the funniest sights I had ever seen, and couldn't help but laugh. He decided to stick with me holding the sword. When he wasn't getting after me for damaging something, he was laughing at me. We shared many moments of friendly glares.

"Here," I said, tossing a waterbottle at Kurapika. We were taking a break, sitting under a large tree in the shade. It was a rare sunny day in January. "Better drink up, you'll need it."

"Why?"

"For the upcoming exams." Two days ago, we fought with the Kirikos and and they started leading us to the next exam site. We were arriving there later today. Three of the Kirikos had already headed back to their home, and only the son was left. "I'd rather save the rest of my energy for the first exam."

"I wonder what it will be." He replied. I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to say anything. In the past few days, I noticed my hair changing color slightly. It was getting a bit darker, closer to my original hair color. This new body seemed to be looking for an equilibrium, a state in which my old body and this new one would coexist equally. Kaia's hair was getting lighter, it was happening to her too.

"It's almost time to find out." I looked back at Kurapika and smiled. He wasn't wearing his tabard, just his training clothes. He dumped a bit of the water on his head, cooling himself off. Drips streamed down his face as he stared at me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"Your hair is getting darker."

"Uhh... it gets darker in winter."

"But your sister's is getting lighter."

"... The sun is bleaching it?"

"You don't sound convinced." He raised a georgios eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"..." He just stared at me.

"So, any more questions?" I asked.

"Actually, yes." He didn't make any move to ask them.

"Are you going to voice those questions?"

"Sure." He still didn't continue.

"When?"

"Later."

"..."

"..." He shook his head, splattering drops of the water on my face. I automatically flinched as they hit my skin. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He lifted his hand up and gently wiped the unwanted treasures off my cheeks and chin.

"Oi!" Leorio called, running up to us with Kaia jumping up and down behind him. "We're about to leave. ... Why are you guys like that?" I realized what it looked like and blushed. Kurapika still had his hand on my face. Kurapika blinked, then removed his hand.

"We're leaving now?" He replied to Leorio's unanswered question.

"Huh? Oh! Yes." Leorio responded. "Kurisutaru, can you get your deranged sister to calm down? She's been non stop humming and bouncing since she woke up this morning!" I looked around him at Kaia, who was mouthing the word 'Killua' while hopping.

"Nope."

"EHHH?! But I can't take it anymore!"

"It's not that I won't, it's that I can't." I glanced over at Gon as he came over, swinging his fishing rod. "She's in fangirl mode."

"The clown person?" Kurapika interjected. Suddenly a boot came flying through the air, planting itself easily into Kurapika's face.

"HE'S NOT A CLOWN!" Kaia screamed, huffing angrily.

"Kaia!" I yelled at my sister. "How dare you hurt Kurapika!"

"He called Killua a clown!" She protested in a whiny voice. Gon suddenly popped up.

"Who's Killua?"

"~SOMEWHERE! OVER THE RAINBOW!~" Came Kaia's usual reply. Then she returned to her earlier state of hyperventilation, mouthing the name of her favorite character.

"Ah, aha…" Gon stuttered, glancing at me for help. I looked away sheepishly.

"Then… Is it the clown dude?" Kurapika asked again. Another shoe suddenly flew through the air, but I was ready for it. I pulled out my sword, cutting her boot in half.

"No, the super powerful person that could kill her without a second thought. And me too." I answered.

"Wasn't that the same person?" Kurapika questioned, a little nervous that my sword was in front of his face.

"Nope, totally different. However, both of those people are super powerful and would kill without a second thought. At least, right now." I sheathed my sword, putting him at ease.

"Then what's the difference?"

"One has white hair."

"...That's it?"

"Of course not. You'll find out the differences when you meet them." I tilted my head. "Though my sister does have a strange weakness for white hair"

"You guys ready yet?" The son Kiriko inquired as he approached. I stood up, patting the grass off my skirt. I had changed my outfit a bit, wearing a black tank top with small, cyan blue, horizontal stripes. My skirt was now a cyan blue that matched my top, with black tights. My boots were of the same design, but now the same shade of cyan as the rest of my outfit. In my bag, I had found these black arm bangle things, that roll out into sleeves. When they were rolled up, they just looked like part of the outfit. "All right, let's get going then!" I took another swig of water, then stuffed it in my bag.

"Killua Killua Killua...MY SHOE!" Kaia yelled loudly, now realizing that I had ruined her boot.

"Don't copy my outfit ever again." I told her, grinning as she dropped to her knees and picked up the remains of her footwear.

"I understand Nii-chan. I shall never copy you again. But just so you know, you copied me before I came up with the outfit…" She reached into her bag and grabbed another set of shoes, this time black heeled boots. She's really gonna run in heeled boots? Oh well, her failure.

"How long until we're there?" I asked.

"Oh, 30 minutes until we reach the city, but to the building depends on the crowd." the Kiriko answered. In over thirty minutes, I would meet Killua and Hisoka. And Tonpa. Not enjoying the Tonpa part.

"~Killua Killua Killua Killua! 30 minutes before I get to see you again~" Kaia sang out, earning a confused stare from Gon.

"Who's Killua?" The ever asked question.

"~Somewhere, over the rainbow~" The ever replied… reply…

"Uwa, Kaia!" Gon complained. Kaia suddenly pointed a small mound of fur.

"Anywho! What are we gonna do about Neko?"

"Neko?" Leorio asked incredulously.

"The alien dog, duh!" She responded.

"Didn't we leave that dog behind at the Kiriko's house?" Kurapika wondered. Kaia nodded and stared at the animal. It sat a few feet away from us, wagging it's little fluffy tail.

"Yeah. Should we eat it?" Kaia asked.

"Kaia! We are not eating a dog!" I scolded.

"I thought you wanted to go around the world eating exotic foods?"

"NOT DOGS!"

"I bet Leorio would eat a puppy!" She replied happily. "He has no qualms with it!"

"What?!" Leorio burst out. "Just who do you think I am?!"

"Uhhh, a narcissistic monster." She smiled, and I had almost replied with 'That doesn't really describe him', but Leorio spoke first.

"WHAT?! The only one who'd be cruel enough to eat a puppy would be YOU Kaia!"

"Why would I eat a cute adorable puppy?" Kaia looked genuinely confused. "Why would I eat a cute, adorable, helpless, little creature?"

"Kaia..." I cut in before any retort from Leorio. "I was planning on eating a frog... You're making me feel depressed about it..."

"See!" Leorio shouted, pointing at me. "You're even hurting your sister!"

"Oh, that's fine though." Kaia tilted her head. "She's my sister, and she's not dead, so it's fine." All the boys stared dumbfounded at her, dropping their mouths open. Kurapika even whistled.

"Y-you're more heartless than I thought!" Leorio drew out with a horrified face as we started following the Kiriko guide. For thirty minutes, Leorio was scolding Kaia on her behavior. When we finally reached Zaban City, Kaia had had enough. She threw a chair at Leorio's face, causing him to fly backwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted when he picked himself up.

"Huh? I thought you'd like that!" Kaia replied, acting as if it was totally normal.

"WHY WOULD I LIKE THAT?"

"Dude, seriously, we already went over this. It's called a 'high five'." Kaia stated blankly, looking bored.

"With a CHAIR?!"

"You're lucky it wasn't made of steel!" She sounded as if he should be grateful.

"Careful, Leorio." I cut in. "She's warning you what she'd do next time."

"How is she even supposed to find a chair made of steel?" He asked.

"Mr. Wind." Kaia answered as we all started walking into Zaban City.

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!" I squealed as Gon and I came running up to a stand, where I bought an item. I spun around. "Zaban's famous Panda-frog-on-a-stick!" I held it out for Kaia to see, before taking a bite. It had strange tangy taste, yet was sweet at the same time. I decided I liked it. Gon and I flew from stand to stand, checking out all the awesome items they had.

"What are you doing you guys? We're going!" Leorio shouted from up ahead. Gon and I sped up, catching up with the others.

"Seriously Taru?" Kaia asked. "Carrots?" I glanced down into my arms. I had bought a bunch of them.

"Yeah! They help with your eyes!" I replied. She knew my regular snack had been carrots, even at home. I munched on them all the way to first exam building, when I finished the last one. I had given a couple to Gon on the way, and one to Kurapika. Leorio and Kaia never asked for one. We all looked up at the supposed exam building, though Kaia and I knew it was the one next to it.

"It's so tall!" Gon exclaimed. "They have a really nice building!"

"So this is the exam site." Lerio looked up in awe. "This is what draws..."

"Hunter applicants from across the world." Kurapika finished for him.  
"My first shot at the Hunter Exam..." Gon clenched his fists. "Was this how dad felt, when he first arrived?"

"You guys!" The Kiriko called. We all looked over at his smiling face. "Over here." He pointed. The brown building smelled like shrimp soup.

"Wait, this isn't funny." Leorio spoke up. "Isn't that an ordinary restaurant? You can't possibly mean that the Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here!" Yeah, it definitely brought the glory from the exam down compared to the last building. I sighed. I glanced at Kaia, expecting her to do the same, but instead her eyes were bright with excitement, and for some reason, she looked happier with the restaurant….

"Kaia, why do you look so happy?" I asked.

"Dude, there's food in there! FOOD!" She smiled gleefully. Of course. Kaia would think about the food.

"Back on topic, who would possibly think that hunters would assemble here?" Leorio wondered, probably not expecting an answer.

"I do." The Kiriko answered. "No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with it's millions of candidates, to be located here, right?"

"That's true." Leorio replied, as we walked in and the Kiriko said the code to the cook. We walked into the back room. It was red with a circular table in the middle. I swung the table around a couple times, surprised that it moved so soundlessly and easily. I wonder why it's like that here.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon exclaimed.

"Gon, that was just the password to get us inside." Kurapika explained.

"Oh, we don't get to eat?"

"You ate some carrots earlier, you should be fine." Kurapika replied.

"One in every ten thousand..." The Kiriko grabbed our attention. "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Gon stuck out his hand, and the Kiriko took it.

"I would be happy to serve as your navigator next year, as well." He turned and shut the door, causing the room-elevator to start moving below ground.

"That meant he expects us to fail this year!" Leorio said.

"Once every three years." Kurapika proclaimed. "The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam." Yeah, and at least four pass this year. Hopefully two more. Does that mean that for the next 18 years, no rookies will pass?

"Isn't that unusual?" Gon asked.

"Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not uncommon, for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test."

"So I guess the candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters." Gon replied.

"But of course my friend!" Leorio interjected. "Hunters make the most money in this world!"

"No!" Kurapika slashed down Leorio's words, pushing out his chair and standing up in a manner of control. "Hunters are the most noble in this world."

"Glory Hog!" Leorio spit out, literally going head to head with Kurapika across the table.

"Money Grubber!" Kurapika shouted. I watched in fascination as they started grinding their teeth. I was on one side of the table, seated next to Kurapika. Kaia was on the other side, next to Gon.

"To think the great Kurapika would stoop so low as name calling…" Kaia swung her head back and forth, and when the boys turned to look at her, she returned to her earlier state of swaying, mouthing Killua's name. Gon was looking between Kurapika and Leorio, worry etched across his face. Suddenly, Leorio bent down towards Gon and Kaia.

"Listen!" He stared them down. "Every year, over fifty Hunters make the list of the world's hundred richest people!" Kurapika grabbed a side of the swivel part on the table and jerked it, causing Leorio, who was leaning on it, to fall off balance.

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure," Kurapika began, very calmly. "but they are all second rate. True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order." He looked awesome when he was serious. Leorio, on the other hand, looked like a rabid monkey.

"Now look here!" Leorio began, "Once you're a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities! How are THOSE benefits?" Yet again, Kurapika swiveled the table, shifting Leorio away. How did Leorio NOT learn the first time not to lean on it?

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities," Kurapika countered. "such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters."

"The fame and money!" Leorio cut in. "That's why people wish to become Hunters!"

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, and unyielding conviction!" Kurapika leaned in toward Gon and Kaia. "Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!" Few things can easily anger Kurapika, one of which is Leorio. "Kurisutaru!" Kurapika turned to me.

"Huh?" I was a bit confused as to why he was looking at me.

"What do you think?!"

"Uhhh..." Great, I had not anticipated me answering this question, especially first. "Becoming a Hunter just to use free facilities does not sound honorable. I'm going to go with Kurapika's point."

"There!" Kurapika turned to Leorio. "She's with me!"

"However," I interjected before he could say more. "It's up to the person becoming a Hunter to decide what they are going to do with it. There is no 'correct' or 'only' way."

"Hmmm, I'll agree with that." Kurapika replied. "However,"

"Kaia! What do you think?! Which Hunter do you hope to become?!" Leorio and Kurapika said at the same time, turning to my sister.

"Hmmm?" She wobbled. "Killua? Is that you?" She fell off the chair, unconscious. My first reaction would have been to jump up and see if she was ok, but she looked as if she was dreaming happily, so I stayed where I was. Kurapika and Leorio stared at her for a second, before turning to Gon, asking the same thing.

"Well, when you put it that way..." The poor kid looked as if he was staring at a pet bird eating it's own feces. The elevator suddenly stopped moving, and the bell rang stating we were at the exam site.

"I think we arrived." Kurapika said.

"We'll continue this later." Leorio promised. Gon laughed nervously and sighed in relief. Kaia jerked awake.

"KILLUA!" She yelped, drawing all of our attention as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Who's Killua?" Gon asked, again.

"~Somewhere, over the rainbow~" She replied happily. The doors had completely slid open, and I glanced out into the area. There was only a few other girls here, while the rest were men.

"Oh yeah!" I started, suddenly remembering the code the Kiriko had spoken earlier. "What do the customers think when so many people go to the back room, ordering steak, and never come out?"

"I... don't know!" Kurapika exclaimed, looking at me as if I just asked the most brilliant and unanswered question in the world. Then he and Leorio walked out first, mumbling something.

"Excuse me," Gon started, but stopped as soon as he got the feel of this creepy, stressed atmosphere. I shivered. "Everyone's really tense."

"HELLO PEOPLES! MY NAME IS A NAME OF A THING THAT REALLY EXISTS! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Kaia jumped forward, oblivious to the tension in the air. Almost every head in the room turned to stare at her, and she easily ignored it, turning to face me. "I'm so close, Taru! Can't you just feel the love in the air tonight~" She suddenly switched to a sing song voice, and everyone sweat dropped. Before Leorio could insult her, a green man appeared.

"Hello! Please take a number!" The green bean person held out pin number 401 to me. 401? So the applicants before us hadn't showed up? I took it, thanking him. Is it a him? He turned to Kaia, saying the same thing and handing her number 402. Then 403 to Leorio, 404 to Kurapika, and 405 to Gon.

* * *

So, That's that. Might update again today, just be ready!


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Know, part 2

Chapter 6:

Welcome back! Here's part 2!

"Haven't seen you guys around before!" Oh great, it was Tonpa. That box-faced idiot. Well, it would be a box-face, if he wasn't so FAT! How'd he even get on that pipe thing so high up? "Yo!" He shouted from up there.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less." The box-face answered as he jumped off the pipe. "After all, this would be my thirty-fifth attempt."

"Excuse me Mr. Square, but would you like some deodorant?" Kaia suddenly asked. I stopped and stared at her, while Gon's eyes widened as he looked at the brown haired girl.

"K-" He started but was interrupted.

"Because I have some right here…" She trailed off and reached inside her duffel bag, pulling out a stick of deodorant. It was even for a guy, so where'd she get it? Not sure… Tonpa paled for a moment, then put another fake smile on his face. "By the way, I'm Wonder. Nice to meet you!" She held out the sweet smelling powder stuff and put it in Tonpa's bag of juice.

"Wonder? What a um… Nice name…" Tonpa trailed off, scratching the back of his head. How could Kaia even stand talking to him?

Kaia's POV:

Nyahahaha, he'd never figure it out! No one will ever know! Oh, by the way, just to clear things up, TONPA STINKS! He smells like a rotten fish that's been mixed with potatoes and poison. DISGUSTING! EW! How can he even stand there in his own smell? It's inhuman! Whatever, I had planned for this moment and knew where it would go… Oh wait! I can't let myself think about it, just in case someone here read's minds… Ok, Kaia, stop thinking about this. About what? About the thing I'm not supposed to think about! But… What if something goes wrong and I forget about it? No, that wouldn't happen… My plan is Tonpa proof, so it should be fine! But what if Taru messes with it? No, stop thinking about it! If I don't, it'll ruin the plan! Oh, Tonpa's speaking…

"Ah, um, thanks? For the deodorant?" Really? You wanna fool people with that? Good job Tonpa, good job.

"You're welcome! Anywho, I must run away sometime soon and put my master plan into place!" I told him, smiling easily. Now that I think about it, I'm a genious. DUDE! SOMEONE SHOULD WRITE A BOOK ABOUT ME! Woah, just figured something else out… KILLUA! He's so close to me, I can almost feel him! NYAHAHAHA! I will find him, and then I shall share with him the chocolates! MUAHAHAHA!

"So, Wonder, what are your friend's names?" The fat man asked. I stared at him, confused.

"Who's Wonder?" I questioned. Seriously, where do people come up with these nicknames?

"Um, you?"

"I'm not Wonder! I'm Taru!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"No, that's your sister's name..." Kurapika answered uneasily, with Taru glaring at me from behind his back. Was she hiding from Tonpa or something? Actually, that's a good idea!

"Oh, ok! Then I'm Kurapika!"

"Nope. That's me." Came the soft voice of the blonde.

"What? And I was so sure… Then I must be Leo- Never mind, that's the tall idiot, I'm Gon!" I gestured to Leorio for a moment, then smiled at Tonpa.

"Eh! I thought your name was Kaia!" Gon cried out.

"Of course it's Kaia, why would you think differently?"

"Because you just said you're name was Gon…"

"I never did that…" Why were people thinking weird stuff like that?

Taru's POV:

I stepped out from behind Kurapika, planning on hitting Kaia over the head. As soon as Tonpa saw me, he jumped back.

"Y-you're...!" He trailed off, staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Not like I really cared.

"I didn't expect you to..." He trailed off again. Ok, now I was confused... And curious. I drew my eyebrows together.

"Have you seen me before or something?" I questioned. After I asked this, he looked even more confused than I felt.

"...no..." He looked at my face and squinted his eyes. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Then-" I started, but Kurapika nudged me. I looked up at his eyes, which were only three inches higher than mine. He was sending me the message: 'Not now, careful.' I relaxed and nodded.

"So it's your thirty-fifth attempt?" Kurapika easily slid into distracting Tonpa.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" The box-face answered, swiveling his attention to the others. "I'm an exam veteran!" As if this was an accomplishment.

"That's not something to brag about." Leorio said under his breath, only loud enough for Kurapika and I to hear it.

"Indeed." Was Kurapika's short reply. You know he's even hot when he say's that?

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" Boxy moved in on Gon, hoping for him to become his next victim. That guy disgusted me. "I'm Tonpa!" He looked quickly in my direction, and I twitched. What was up with him?

"I'm Gon! You already know the others." Gon replied. "Hey, is there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?"

"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For instance, there's him." He pointed toward a person even fatter than him. "Number 255, Todo the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength, and smarter than he looks." He pointed to someone else, the snake person. "Number 103, Bourbon the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges, so don't end up on his bad side. And then.." He referenced to the old man. "Number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around. There's also the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork." He also pointed out Gerreta, the huntsman, who specializes in poison blow darts. "There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times." Suddenly, a man's screamed ripped through the air. I jerked my head head toward the sound. Hisoka. A smile spread across my face.

"Oh how peculiar!" Hisoka's voice rang out with sarcasm. "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here." He spread his arms out. Kurapika noticed my reaction. "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." Hisoka's devious smile sent shivers down my spine, and my smile widened. To be able to send fear through me with just that, was amazing. There's a reason why Hisoka is my favorite anime bad guy. Though I'm not really sure if he is a bad guy or not.

"Whoa." I whispered. Everyone in the room was even afraid of him.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said, sweat beading out on his forehead. Oh how wonderful it was to see him scared.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika ripped his gaze away from me and settled on Tonpa.

"Number 44, Hisoka the magician." Tonpa stated gravely. "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like." Hisoka didn't kill him. That must have been hard.

"A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio spit out, obviously afraid.

"Of course!" Box-face replied, as if that was the most basic thing. "Every year the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new test content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works." He turned to us. "Anyway, no one likes him."

"Oh, but I do!" I breathed, and everyone but Kaia jerked away from me. I honestly could care less. Well, except maybe Kurapika's reaction. "Hisoka..." It was almost as if Hisoka heard me, for he suddenly turned around and met my eye. A shiver passed through me. He smiled cruelly, then turned and walked away.

"OHIO HISOKA!" Kaia suddenly screamed, waving her hand in the air like an idiot. Hisoka paused and looked at her, his grin widening. Kaia hesitated, then continued waving her hand. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND MY SISTER! THANK YOU!" Then the brown haired girl faced me and smiled. "Well, I was going to leave now, but I suppose I could wait a short while longer!"

"Afraid? You realize it wouldn't matter that you were with us if he came for you. That's the beauty." I responded.

"Afraid? No! And I know he'd kill me, it's just that I want to watch what happens next! You know, Square Juice?" She snickered.

"Wait..." Kurapika interjected. "The creepy clown person that would kill you without a second thought? Is that him?"

"Yeah!" I smiled at Kurapika. "Though if I become a fruit, he might think twice. He'd even discretely train me! He's a wonderful master!"

"Uhh..." Kurapika looked at me, slightly frightened, yet fascinated. "Fruit? And he's not the one Kaia is stalking?"

"Oh no, we covered that already." I gestured at Kaia. "I'm probably more likely to stalk Hisoka. Though that's a bad idea. He might kill me. I don't quite want that yet." As I spoke, Tonpa kept edging away. He suddenly stopped, and it was if a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh, right!" He turned to Gon. "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" He pulled out a can of juice.

"Oh appreciated!" Leorio exclaimed as he took a can. "As it happened, I was thirsty!"

"Oh yes, because that definitely quenches thirst!" I sarcastically declared. Tonpa glared at me, and I glared right back. He handed three more cans to Kaia, Gon, and Kurapika, and they all said their thanks. He then offered one to me.

"No thanks, I'd rather not have to go to the bathroom." I said. Kurapika cautiously glanced at me. "Besides, I drank lots of water earlier. I even told Kurapika to drink lots." Tonpa looked as if he was afraid I was going to spill that it was a laxative. I smiled at him. I wouldn't tell, I like the reactions the others make when Gon spits it out.

"I wonder…. " Kaia started, staring at the can in front of her. The next lines she spoke were in an extremely light whisper. I barely caught it. _"What do laxatives taste like?"_

"Uhhh, well.." Tonpa started, then smiled. "Best of luck to all of us!" The five of them raised their juice cans in a toast. Gon raised his can to his mouth, but I realized almost too late that something was wrong. Kurapika had already begun to drink his.

"Ku-" I began, but I was cut off as another orange can came flying from my sister's direction and planted itself in Kurapika's stomach. As it made contact, Kurapika lurched forward in a barfing motion and juice came gushing out of his mouth like blood. Orange, laxative filled blood. His can fell to the ground and he clutched his stomach, glaring at Kaia.

"KAIA!"

"Yes?" She answered, looking as innocent as ever. I felt the fear-filled tension leave my body as the laxatives left his.

"Why did you throw that?" Kurapika stood back up and regained his composure.

"Because."

"Because why?" He looked as if he was getting after a little kid. Which he was.

"Because Gon was supposed to drink it first!" Great! Kaia had no form of secrecy, did she?

"Why does it matter?"

"Your life depends on it!" She looked as if she were sharing the world's biggest hidden message.

"Of course it does. Fine, Gon, will you do the honors?" He settled, brushing his hair back into place. WOAH! FANGIRL MOMENT!

"WAIT! I want another can!" Kaia exclaimed, looking intently at Tonpa. The box man sighed and gave her another can, then held one out for Kurapika. Gon looked at all of us as Leorio grumbled. They all stood there, staring at Gon, waiting for him to take the first sip. He did. Then spit it out like a waterfall.

"Tonpa-san!" Gon looked up at him apologetically. "I think your juice may have expired. It tastes funny!" Leorio suddenly sprayed out his juice.

"Seriously?! That was close!"

"H-huh? That's strange!" Tonpa said, extremely suspicious-like. As soon as Kurapika saw this reaction, he started pouring out the juice of his own can. This was entertaining to watch. I realized Gon was looking into his can, like he was trying to find a... I don't know... What was he looking for? Kaia suddenly took a sip of her juice.

"Kaia!" I yelped.

"It's OK!" She looked at me. "I have laxative medication!"

"What?"

"I have laxative medication… Need me to say it again? 'Cause I can say it louder!"

"Why'd you do that?!"

"I wanted to taste it too!" She whined, staring at her can with a frown.

"..."

"It tastes like pickled oranges…." She trailed off, letting her can drop to the floor. Then she lifted up her hand and swallowed a weird pill. "Gulp!" She said, laughing a little. I grabbed one of Tonpa's juices. The laxative was supposed to taste like nothing. I took a sip, then spit it out. I'm not trusting a pill to save me. Kaia was right, it did taste like pickled oranges.

"Tonpa," I stared at him sadly, like I was extremely disappointed in him. "Either you need to get better juice, or you need to get better laxatives."

"Uhh..." He looked at me, slightly angrily, then turned to the others. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know the juice had gone bad!"

"Leorio!" I suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"How did you not tell it tasted like pickled oranges?"

"Uh, I totally could tell!"

"... Have you ever had pickled oranges?"

"...No... But it's not like you have!"

"Actually, I have." They all turned to me, incredulously. "What?"

"You've had pickled oranges?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh yeah! We used to pickle a whole bunch of things. Even eggs. Kaia doesn't like pickled anything." Gon turned to Tonpa.

"Is your stomach ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's fine."

"That's good!" Gon replied. "I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something is bad."

"Is that so?" Tonpa nervously chuckled.

"Tonpa!" I grabbed his attention. "Come with me for a bit?"

"Uh, I think I'll pass..."

"Oh, come on! Nothing wrong with a little friendly bonding time!"

"Uh.. No thanks."

"Oh?" Gon asked. "But I think that's a great idea! You guys get to know eachother better!" Thank you Gon for your innocence and lack of reading the moment.

"Heh heh, if I have to..." Tonpa stuttered, then followed me a little ways away.

"So, just to get something straight," I started, staring Tonpa in the eye, "I don't like you!"

"I know."

"Oh really? You're smarter than I thought!" I responded, enjoying watching his face redden. He regained composer.

"I didn't think you'd come back this year, to the Hunter Exam." He stated.

"After what you did to me last year? Pfff."

"Why'd you act as if you didn't recognize me?"

"All part of my plan Tonpa, all part of my plan. And no, I will not be sharing it with you." His face got red again.

"Well, now that I know what your fear is, I will be sure to use it!" He acted as if that won him a point. My non-reaction caused his face to pale.

"You think I didn't prepare for that?" He paled more.

"Well, now I'll use it for your sister! She's a rookie this year!"

"My sister does not have the same fears as I do. Are you stupid or something? Oh wait, you are."

"We'll see... Kumori Kurisutaru." He smirked, then walked back to the group. I immediately nodded to Kurapika, and we went to a people-less corner of the room.

"So, did it work?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh yes, it worked like a charm! When he's mad, he doesn't think."

"NO WAY!" Kaia popped up in between Kurapika and me, like, literally popped up. From the ground. From under the ground. There was even a hole. "Our last name is Kumori?" She asked, and looked around starry eyed.

"How'd did you find out?" I wondered.

"I can read minds, duh!"

"Then what am I thinking of?"

"How should I know?"

"You just said you can read minds!"

"I never said that! Why would I be able to read minds? Anyway, I totally just ruined your moment! You're welcome!"

"Kaia, can you go away now?"

"Oki Doki!" She trotted back to the group.

"Anyway," I turned back to Kurapika. "It turns out I am not a rookie this year."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Though I may have been last year. He kind of did something so bad that it surprised him I came back. I have no idea what it is. He also seems to know my fear. I also don't know what he's referring to. It could be many things, even something I tricked him into thinking. Kaia, according to him, is a rookie. And yes, our last name is Kumori."

"Does he know you don't really remember him?"

"I don't think so."

"Ne~ Lookie LOOKIE!" Kaia was next to me once more, staring at something near the wall. Someone near the wall, anyway. It was Killua. "He's here! OH MY GOODNESS HE'S HERE!" She squealed and clapped her hands together. Her eyes never leaving him, and in reality, they didn't even blink.

"Kaia. Blink. Now." I told her, not really wishing for my sister to have dried out eyes.

"No, I don't think I want to!"

"Who is she staring at?" Kurapika asked, following her gaze as someone walked in front of Killua.

"~Somewhere over the rainbow~" Kaia sang, prancing back toward the group. Kurapika and I followed her. Tonpa glared at me as I walked over. I just smirked at him back.

"TARI-CHAN!" This random, super hot looking guy came running up to me. He had black hair that partially covered his left eye, with the most dazzling silver eyes I'd ever seen. They even beat Kurapika's. He was wearing all black, with silver lining and a silver scarf. He was HOT.

"Oh SHOOT!" Tonpa suddenly burst out as he literally ran away. I started laughing at him.

"OTHER-PERSON-CHAN!" Kaia leaped into the hot guy's arms. He stopped for a second, then hugged her back.

"You must be Kaia!" He told her. "Tari has told me a lot about you!"

"Why are you calling me Tari?" I asked. I gathered he was talking about me.

"Because it's cute!" He responded, grinning at me. "And I've been calling you that for two years! This will be the third!" He let Kaia down, then walked over to me and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged him back. "Ehh? What was with the wimpy hug? We haven't seen each other in so long and THAT is what you give me?"

"Sorry!" I blushed, embarrassed.

"Anyway, who are the other people?" He gestured to the boys. Kurapika was glaring at him.

"Uhh, people I met on the way here. That's Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika." I pointed to each of them in turn. Kurapika continued to glare at the guy.

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you all!" The guy held his hand out to all of them. Gon and Leorio shook it, but Kurapika was more reluctant. "Ok then..." Emo dude turned to me. "I thought you wouldn't make it here in time! I hadn't seen you until just a minute ago. As you can see, I've been here pretty early, with number 63. Tonpa must have driven you crazy, huh?"

"Oh yes, Tonpa was a nightmare!"

"Hello Mr. Person! I'm a person with the name of a name that really exists!" Kaia commented, waving.

"I know what your name is…"

"Whahh…?" Kaia looked at me, almost afraid. She then glared at him. "Well then, what's your name?! Huh?!"

"Oh! I didn't say it yet! My apologies!" He turned to all the others. "I'm Akihiko, a close friend of Tari's." The moment he said Akihiko, something triggered in my head. It felt as if someone was trying to yank free a memory. The feeling vanished, leaving me feeling empty. Was I gaining a memory from the original Kurisutaru? I glanced over at Kurapika. He was staring Akihiko up and down, judging him. He turned to me, then gave me a reluctant nod. He approved of me telling Akihiko about the 'memory loss' thing.

"Akihiko?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"Uhh, how do I put this..."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa wait! You're not breaking up with me are you?!" He asked. Ilooked at him horrified.

"WHAT? WE'RE DATING?!"

"I knew it, you don't have any memory, do you?" He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm not an idiot. I figured it out."

"You- you could tell? Not even Tonpa could tell!"

"Tonpa's an idiot. Of course he couldn't tell!" He brought an arm up and scratched the back of his head. "You would have found me first if you had your memory. And seriously, a wimpy hug? From you? That was the breaking point. No, we are not dating." He looked at the floor, mumbling something.

"What?!" Kaia yelped. "You wish you were?!"

"Ah…. uhm…." He trailed off, staring at Kaia wide eyed. "You heard me?"

"No! I read minds! Duh!" She responded, beginning to walk away. "I'm gonna leave for a bit…"

"Kaia, you can't read minds…" I told her.

"Of course I can't! Why would you think that?"

"Never mind." I looked at Kurapika, who hadn't stopped glaring at Akihiko.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied, then flashed me one of those smiles. One of his smiles. The ones that make me mush inside. Akihiko noticed, then twitched and glared at Kurapika. Kurapika calmly returned the menacing favor toward Akihiko. I could actually see the light blue anime-spark that comes up when anime characters glare at each other.

"Kaia! Did you see that?!"

"See what?" She asked. "I mean, if you're referring to Killua on a skateboard, then yes."

"Wha? No!"

"WHO'S KILLUA?!" Gon exclaimed.

"~Somewhere over the rainbow!~" Kaia replied as usual. Gon looked very frustrated.

"Ok..." I turned to Akihiko. "Not to use you as a tool or anything, but can you tell me who I am?"

"Well how much do you know?" He asked.

"Uhh, I woke up on a ship going toward the Hunter Exam. That's where I met them." I gestured toward the guys as Kaia skipped away, going who knows where. "I barely remember how to use my sword, at least I think it's my sword. Kaia is my sister. Oh! And I have this cell phone and duffle bag." I pulled out my cell and showed him the duffle bag.

"I don't know about the duffle bag, but the cell is yours." He responded. It surprised me that the cell was mine, I had just assumed it was given to me by the person who sent us here. "If you are referring to the overly large one-handed sword strapped to your back, then yes, it is yours." He smirked at me. "I still can't believe you are strong enough to control it. I can't even lift it off the ground."

"Oh! Then Kurapika's stronger than you! He was able to swing it, but that was it." I stated, thinking nothing of it. Akihiko twitched again, glancing over at Kurapika, who lifted a corner of his mouth. Why were they fighting so much?

"Anyway," Akihiko looked at me again. "You're seventeen, same as me. I don't know much of your past, you kinda had a rough time and refused to talk about it. That scar on your arm has to do with it. I'm not sure how, though." I stared at my left arm, where a whitish curved line about three inches long ran along the top side of the arm, next to my elbow. "This is your third time taking the exam."

"Third time? The way Tonpa was saying it, it sounded like my second."

"Nope, your third. Last year, Tonpa kinda broke you."

"Broke? What's that mean?" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the group, out of earshot.

"You know your fear of bunnies?" Oh, right. I forgot about that. I've been afraid of bunnies since I was little, in the real world. I even had a nightmare where one ate my sibling.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked.

"Well, he found out by accident. He ended up using that knowledge to 'talk' you out of taking the exam. He's surprisingly good at that. He also knew about your sister, and he used that against you. Saying stuff like: 'Your fear is going to get in the way of protecting your sister', 'Someone with a fear of that is never going to pass', and 'You'll just run away, leaving your sister and friend to die'. He was meaning me by 'friend'." Boy, what Tonpa said sounded a lot like what Illumi says to Killua. "It kinda sounds stupid, the way I said it, but you were traumatized."

"You know, I don't know if I would have run away if there was a bunny next to my sister."

"Well, you gave up after that, and went home. I failed a little later."

"When did we first meet?"

"Two years ago, during the 285th Hunter Exam. We hit it off pretty quick, but you kept backing out of being a friend. It was if you were afraid to get close. You got over it half way through the second exam, and we ended up sticking together the rest of the time. I heard that exam had six phases, but we got to four before we both failed. We promised to stick together for the next one, and we did. At least, until you had that breakdown in phase three. I was really worried about you! I caught you before you had left, and you said you'd see me again sometime. Not sure when though. That's why I was afraid you wouldn't come this year." He smiled. "I was so happy when I saw you!" He frowned. "It kind of hurts that you don't remember me, but that just means I'll have to stick with you longer!" His frown turned into a wide grin. I opened my phone and started looking up diary entries. If this was Kurisutaru's phone, she may have written things down in here. There! I found a file full of entries. I pressed the first one. A big picture of a lock came and consumed the frame. It was locked. Even to the user. I glanced up at Akihiko.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to open this would you?"

"Uhh, no. I didn't even know you used that." He peered at the screen, then shrugged. A sudden shrill bell went off. Oh, this is where the exam starts. I hurriedly walked over to the rest of the group, Akihiko following. A huge sound erupted as the tunnel door opened, with Satotz on the other side. The sudden dust made me sneeze.

"Where's Kaia?" I asked, looking around.

"I apologize for the wait." Satotz said. "The entry period for Hunter Applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"KAIA!" I shouted out, then realized my voice echoed around the tunnel. Every head turned toward me.

"She couldn't have gotten lost in this strait corridor!" Akihiko stated comfortingly. "Don't worry."

"You'd be surprised," Kurapika interjected. "She's probably staring at wall somewhere, wondering why she can't go through it."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Ah! There's Kaia!" Gon called out, pointing to a wall where… Kaia stood, facing it, and poking it with a questionative look on her face. Then she disappeared. Like, poof. There she was, there she wasn't.

"A final caution," Satotz continued. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one moved. "Very well, all 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." He must be excluding the one Hisoka 'petal'd the arms off of. Satotz turned and walked off in his weird way, and the people began to follow.

"Where is Kaia?!" I exclaimed. Then I realized something, even more gravely. "Where's Tonpa?"

Kaia's POV

I stared at the wall, watching the small little bug crawling on it. Maybe I was like that bug, just casually crawling through the dirt until suddenly, there's no more earth. Just a cliff of wonder. Oh well, deep thinking was annoying. Shaking my head, I turned and sprinted over to where Satotz was.

"Oooh, Octopus hair…." I trailed off, tapping my fingers against my chin, then I slowed down and hid behind other people, trying to avoid being seen by both Killua and my sister.

"Oh! Kaia! Nice to see you again!" A fat man's voice interrupted my crucial objective, so I smirked.

"Oh, hello Square!" I smiled easily and fiddled with my hair.

"So, I was wondering if you liked sweets?" Tonpa questioned, holding out a small cupcake. I smiled. I didn't know he had sweets!

"Why, of course I love sweets! Thank you!" I commented, grabbing the little cake. I placed the whole thing in my mouth, finishing with a satisfying swallow. "Gulp!" I stated happily.

"Oh, no problem!" Tonpa stared at me intently, and I just raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, holding my hand out in front of me absently. As Tonpa shook his head and continued staring, I brought my hand back to my mouth and swallowed the little pill inside it.

"What was that?" Tonpa asked, cocking his head.

"Um, a…. Uhm…" I reached inside my duffel bag and pulled out a small pill container. "It says, 'Rohypnol Resistant Medication…', so it says…" I put the bottle back inside my bag.

"Why would you take that? Isn't Rohypnol a drug?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I took it because it was in the cupcake you gave me…"

"What makes you think that? I would never put that in a cupcake…" Tonpa explained, slightly sweating.

"Well, Mr. Wind gave it to me, so that means it's in the cupcake. Oh well, it was still a good tasting cupcake, so I forgive you!" I began humming the HxH theme song, slightly skipping.

"I see. Well then, here!" Tonpa suddenly shoved a bunny in my face. A cute. Adorable. Evil. Bunny. EVIL ASIDE, I grabbed it and began snuggling it, cooing softly.

"Awww! A bunny! I love bunnies! But I can't keep it, Taru will get mad at me, so you need to find it a different home." I handed the fuzzy creature back to him.

"You're not afraid?" Tonpa asked, clearly confused.

"Why would I be afraid? It's a rabbit…" I shook my head and continued humming, this time a lovely song called 'Zombie' by the Cranberries. I couldn't hold it in anymore… "~ Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken." I began singing the words. Not trying to brag or anything, but I do have a very talented voice. Especially when I was trying. But of course, Fat Tonpa had to interrupt.

"You should just quit now."

"Quit what?"

"The Hunter exam, you're just gonna drag your sister down."

"Oh? YEAH! That means that I'll finish the exam before her!" I exclaimed, bouncing.

"All your friends will hate you, and leave you, you'll be all alone." He continued, my earlier statement failing to faze him.

"Really? Then they're probably not the best types of friends, so I'm fine with that!" I looked away from him, still smiling. I knew that Gon wouldn't leave me, and that Taru wouldn't be bothered with me in the exam, so what Tonpa was saying were lies.

"You can't do anything for yourself, weakling, idiot, a child like you wouldn't even make it past the first exam!"

"I know I'm an idiot, so… You know, that whole thing about me not making it? If you really wanna go that way, I'll prove to you how much of an idiot I am by continuing the exam, so…" I shrugged and looked around, watching as Killua made his way over to The group. "Excuse me for a moment…" I rushed next to Taru suddenly and whispered, "Octopus hair…." then ran back to Tonpa and continued humming.

"Don't you care if you die?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"You'll break the hearts of everyone you know!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you feel so much for me, because it's a one sided relationship. Don't worry though! If you die, I won't miss you AT ALL!" A thousand memories flashed through me, of the life I had in the real world. I used to run with my dad all the time, and now my body easily slid into remembrance of how I used to move. Step, step, in, out, step step, in out, ect. Oh well, what's done is done. Ohh! I see my moment!

"Everyone will-" Tonpa started but I cut him off.

"I don't really care what other people do. Anywho, I must travel far away from here, so farewell, and until we meet again, have a terrible day!" I poofed then. Not really, I just ran really fast over to another group where I could hide until the moment was right. Very soon now, but not quite there yet…

Taru's POV

Satotz began to walk faster, causing everyone into a run.

"I neglected to introduce myself." Satotz began. "I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"What about Phase One?" Hanzo, the ninja, asked.

"It has already commenced." Was Satotz's reply. "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is this is the exam's First Phase. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me." And with that, the exam continued.

What do you guys think? Killua comes in the next chapter, which will be Part 3. I am currently writing it, so BE PATIENT! Also, please, no one die within the next update time. ALSO! Tell us what you think of Akihiko!


End file.
